


Midnight Tora Land

by Stay_Puft



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Puft/pseuds/Stay_Puft
Summary: This is based off a prompt given from the MPL Fast Pass group on Facebook where the roles are reversed and Poppy is the mafia lord and Tora a civilian.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 57
Kudos: 103





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Original story and characters are by the amazingly talented Lilydusk.  
> Find her story on Webtoons!

_ Tora _

I can’t help but just sit there and stare at her. The scowl on her face, the wrinkles between her eyebrow, and the look of deep concentration she has directed at her phone as she types out a rather lengthy text.

I’ve lived in  Narin City for a good part of my adult life and I’ve seen (and even worked for) several “illegal syndicate” groups, as she likes to call them. It was never anything big, but due to my size and intimidating demeanor, I had played bodyguard and bouncer to bring in some extra cash every now and then. I had dealt with tons of thugs and mafia lords since being in the city, but never one that looked like her. 

She sat across the too-tiny-to-be-functional table at a coffee house that was way too pretentious for my taste, but it’s not like I was going to say no when I saw the text from her asking me to meet her for a drink.

Today she wore tight leggings that appeared to be made out of leather, accompanied with a white flowy top that had some kind of geometric cat face on it and as always, a pair of strappy heels. She told me once that she liked wearing heels because it made her taller, yet she still barely reached my chest when we stood beside one another. 

She kept retyping her text and I was enjoying the extra time I had to steal looks at her, trying to copy everything to memory so I wouldn’t forget any of it. 

“I’m so sorry! I promise as soon as I send this message, I’m all yours!” she said with a worried glance at me. I just shrugged and smiled at her.

It still amazed me that something so fucking adorable belonged to one of the head gangs in  Narin . Sure, the  Balthumans ran the place but the Wilkes’ were just as terrifying, seeing as the two head honchos were business patterns in 90% of their dealings. And then there was Poppy. This squishy little hamster that looked like the ideal girl for you to bring home to mom, but in reality, she could quite literally have you killed If you made her mad enough...like by refusing an invite to a pretentious coffee house. And boy did she have a temper. I had only seen it once and that was enough for me to know that I would never intentionally cause that side of her to come out again, no matter how unbelievably sexy her “game face” was. She wasn’t quite to angry yet, but I could tell she was getting restless while still concentrating on her phone. 

Finally, she slammed the phone down on the table in defeat and said “Forget it! I’ll just deal with that later.”

“Anything exciting?” I asked, pointing to the phone, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. We had talked very little about Poppy’s family business and usually stuck to the topic of what I was writing about at work, or any exciting news that Goldfish was going to be publishing soon. Part of me figured she was just trying to see what everyone else knew or trying to get the latest scoop from an easy target (something I take pride in saying that I had never been, until she came along) but the other part of me felt like it was truly genuine and she was actually interested in what I was doing at my day job.

“You remember Bodie that was with me last time we had dinner? Well, he’s kind of-” she paused for a minute, studying my face, but I made sure not to give any kind of reaction to deter her from speaking freely. “He’s kind of my bodyguard, but he and one my best friends are about to have a baby together and so I told him he could take some time off, ya know, for daddy duty.”

“Okay? That’s a good  thing right?” I said, not really knowing where she was going with this.

“Well my mom isn’t happy about it, and is trying to find someone to replace him for the time being, but her brilliant idea is to try and bring two.....families-” she said the word almost questioningly, like she was trying to decide if that word actually worked as a good substitute “together by asking her business partner’s son to step in. That way I have some protection, we’ve furthered our alliance, and she’s hoping it will also help teach her partner’s son some responsibility.”

“Again, that sounds like a good thing, right?” I say and smile. She immediately lowered her face and looked up at me through her long eyelashes, cutting her eyes in a face that screamed  _ boy please. _

_ “ _ It all sounds great, but-” she kept hesitating and looking around the place like someone was actually listening to what we were saying. “He’s a damn yuppy! I love Quincey, don’t get me wrong! But the man is a human version of a chihuahua. He’s more likely to help get me styled every morning than he is to get me out of a dangerous situation.” The words flew out of her mouth like water from a dam after a big rain.

I just sat there, too long probably, trying to think of the right thing to say. Once I started my job at Goldfish  Publishing I promised Alice that I wouldn’t take any more dangerous mafia side jobs, but I knew that in this moment, staring down at those gigantic brown puppy dog eyes, that I would never be able to tell her no if she asked me. I weighed my options carefully before speaking. I can throw my offer on the table and hope the idea of us spending all of our days together in close proximity excites her as much as it did me, or I can just stay out of it and try to be supportive and hope she’ll still want to spend all of her time with me and hopefully without the human chihuahua standing over us. I was happy at my current job, I got to write cool stories, see new places, and work regular job hours; plus, I had dental insurance which was always a plus. On the other hand, this could mean no more having to do mock up reports, no more bull shit business presentations, and most importantly, I could finally tell Gil to go fuck himself. Yeah, he was my superior in the work force, but damn it if he didn’t give me the creeps. 

“Poppy. Just hear me out on this for a minute. What if I-”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite boss babe's opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and character are by Lilydusk  
> Find her story of Webtoons!

_ Poppy _

“NO!  Absolutley not!” I blurted out without even letting him finish the sentence. I immediately regretted being so forward with my response once I saw the look of sheer disappointment on his face. That perfect, chiseled, way too good-looking face.

“Tora-” I started, but couldn’t find the words.

It’s not that I didn’t appreciate what he was trying to do for me, but I didn’t want him in my world. Or at least not the one that had been made for me by my family legacies. I had seen (and slept with) my fair share of new guys that had joined the trenches that is my father’s dynasty, and it always ended in tragedy. If you weren’t in direct line to the “throne” then you were just expendable. I didn’t want that for him. 

It was hard enough to live in  Narin City without having dealings in at least one illegal syndicate. Yet, here Tora was thriving in his late 20’s. A great career, no drug problem, and the physique of a  greek God. Who was I to try and derail that perfection for my own selfish needs?

However, it was a very tempting offer. If Tora was my bodyguard, it would mean spending just about every waking minute together. No more having to make up ridiculous excuses to see him, like grabbing coffee randomly in the middle of the day. He definitely had the size and intimidation factor on his side and it may even help lessen the marriage proposals we kept getting as collateral or a show of allegiance.

“I really appreciate your offer, but I can’t ask you to do something like this for me.”

He stayed bent over in his chair, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands wrapped around the water bottle on the table like he was deep in thought. His shirt sleeves clung to his biceps like their life depended on it, and the fabric across his chest rose and fell with each breath he made. I’ve never been so jealous of cloth in my whole life.

Instinctively I reached across the table and caressed one of his hands with my own. It amazed me the spark of energy I felt any time we touched and I secretly wondered if he always felt it too. The dimple that appeared under his sharp cheek bone tells me that it was a very good possibility. 

“I know you don’t know a lot about my personal life, but I really think its best that you don’t involve yourself with it.”

“It’s a little too late for that.” The words came out so quietly, he was still looking down, and I wasn’t sure if I heard him correctly. “I’m a big boy Bobby. I can make my own choices.” This time he was looking at me, square in the eyes, and I had to admit it was intimidating. I also had to admit that it stirred something in the pit of my stomach that even I couldn’t deny. 

“It’s Poppy. Why would you want to be my bodyguard anyway? Aren’t you happy at Goldfish anymore?” I surprise even myself at how flirty it sounded.

“Yeah, it’s alright. Just feel like there’s  somethin else out there for me  ya know? Plus, if I get to keep your adorable troublemaking ass out of danger, then it’s just an added bonus.” He smiles about as much as I’ve ever seen Tora smile and the dimples deepen, and so does that pull in my stomach. 

“But-” I begin but he leans forward, almost completely across the table between us, if you can even call it a table. His eyes are on mine and the weight of his almost yellow gaze is crushing, but in the absolute best way possible. I didn’t realize I had, but apparently, I had leaned forward as well. We were now inches away from each other and I found myself suddenly short of breath.

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while protecting me.” I say the only thing that makes sense to say in this moment.

“I’ll take my chances” 

“What about your job?” I was grasping at straws now.

“It’s okay. I’ve already got a new one.” He smirks and I have to squeeze my knees together to keep from melting into a puddle right here on the tile floor.

“ No you don’t!” I say way too playfully.

The mood shifts suddenly and Tora leans back in his chair. The disappointment I feel from his absence is pathetic. Man, I’ve got it bad and I don’t even know what it is, or if it’s even a thing at all. 

“Tora, I can’t risk you getting sucked into my world. It’s not something I want for you. Hell, it’s not even something I want for myself.” I immediately hear my mother’s voice in the back of my head reminding me that we don’t tell anyone about who we are, or what we’re associated with, but I can’t help it. I want him to know. I want him to run for the hills. I want him to go live his life happily with someone else that he can bring home to his parents and not have to worry about literal death all of the time just because some mafia lord is having a bad day. I truly want that for him. Don’t I?

“Why do I feel like  ya trying to say goodbye Pops?” 

“I just don’t see how this has a happy ending for you.” I look down at my hands not wanting to make eye contact now.

“If it means being near you and keeping you safe, then it’s a happy ending.” It takes a minute for me to realize the words were actually spoken and not just same fantasy I played in my head. I look up at this monster of a man in front of me and see the most genuine look on his face. “Look, I’m not going to pretend like I have any fucking clue what your life is about, but I  wanna find out, and I know that I don’t trust anyone else to watch over you the way that I could.”

My heart seizes in my chest and I want so badly to climb over this joke of a table. I stay seated instead and give a last stitch effort.

“What if I’m- what if this isn’t what you want in the long run?” I correct myself trying not to get too into my own head, but knowing I’m already halfway down the rabbit hole.

“Then we’ll deal with that when the time comes.” The thought alone makes my chest ache. “I don’t know what will happen or how either of us will feel in the future, but I know right now, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.”

We sit still for a long while, the hustle of the coffee shop continuing around us like we aren’t even there. Why did I choose such a public place to meet today? How did a simple coffee date turn into this perfect man literally laying his life and feelings at my feet? And why the hell is The Fray playing over the loud speaker at this monumental moment in my life? 

I sit up tall in my chair and square my shoulders, looking Tora in the eyes while putting on my “game face” as he calls it, so he’ll know I mean business. I instantly see a change in his demeanor, almost nervous, or intimidated, or possibly even excited. Whatever it was, I liked the effect I was having on him.

“If you’re serious about this. All of it. Then we have a lot that we need to discuss and go over. Like, a lot.” I say this in the best business tone that I can manage and I swear I catch a smirk and dimple from across the table, but it disappeared almost immediately as he followed suit and sat up, shoulders squared, and eyes zoned in on my own.

“We can discuss it all over dinner. Your place or mine?” He said with the most devilish grin and there was no denying the dimples this time.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slow moving chapter until I can figure out where I'm trying to go with this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check her story out on Webtoons

_ Poppy _

I can physically see how nervous Tora is after agreeing to have  _ the talk _ at his place tonight. He hasn’t spoken a word since we left the coffee shop. So instead we are just driving down the street in silence in his candy blue Subaru. I can’t help but get tickled. One, at the look of panic on such a masculine face and two, at the fact that any time he  accelerates , the engine makes the exact same noise as the leaf blower my gardener uses.

“Penny for your thoughts?” I ask when he shoots a confused glance my way after I let one of my giggles slip.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing. You just look horrified and it’s kind of hilarious.” I say, letting more giggles slip. I immediately see his face relax and his face splits into that grin that makes me feel a certain type of way. “Seriously though, what’s up? You have to talk to me. Communication is going to be very important if you decide to be my bodyguard.”

“No ‘if’. I’ve already decided.” 

“Stop avoiding the question then.”

“I’m just worried...” He starts but I don’t let him finish.

“I know Tora and it’s not fair to ask this of you. You really don’t have to take this position. I can find someone else to cover for Bodie. It’s really not a big deal.” Even I can hear the disappointment in my own voice.

“Umm, fuck that. I wasn’t talking about the job.” Tora says a little too matter of  factly . He’s staring out the front windshield, but something tells me that he’s not seeing just the road ahead.

Is he blushing? It’s not hot in here, in fact, it’s freezing! The sun is setting, but there’s not a red cloud in sight. It’s one of those gorgeous purple and gold sunsets, my personal favorite. Yet, when I look back over at him the  rosy color creeping across his olive skin is obvious.

I grab his forearm, “Tora, what’s the matter?”

“It’s just- I'm trying to remember the last time I cleaned my apartment.” As if I wasn’t sure before, his blush was beyond evident now and I can’t help it but I let out this choked laugh that ends up sounding very similar to the car engine and leaf blower.

“Are you kidding me?” I’m now full on laughing at him and I see the tension in his shoulders start to loosen as an actual smile crosses his face. I decide to give the poor guy a break, and to also indulge in something I’ve been wanting to do all day.

I have to actually get up on my knees in my seat in order to reach him but I lean over, still holding his forearm, and plant a kiss on his cheek. I bight my bottom lip as I sit back in my seat and I can feel the heat radiating off my face. I wonder if a heart can literally beat out of a person’s chest, because if it can, mine was about to. I’ve kissed my fair share of good-looking men, but I have never had a kiss (especially a small peck on the cheek like this) affect me in such a way. I want to so bad to look over at him and see his reaction, but my nerves get the best of me.

“Ya gonna be the death of me Bobby. One way or the other.” He says it jokingly, but part of me aches at the true possibility of his words.

_ Tora _

We pull up to the gate of my apartment and I quickly type in the code to enter. Poppy is sitting beside me, looking like an absolute dream in this golden hour light. She hasn’t said much since she kissed me on the cheek and she’s still bighting on her bottom lip. I have to look away from her before I get too carried away thinking about me being the one bighting it. My pants have grown significantly tighter already from the sight of her alone. 

I pull up to the same parking spot I always do and I’m pleased to see Gyu’s car isn’t here, which means we have the apartment to ourselves. I hop out of the car and go to open Poppy’s door. Without thinking, my hand lands on the small of her back as we start to walk up the sidewalk to my place. She looks up at me and the mixture of her red cheeks, the gold lighting, and her brown eyes about sends me over the edge.

I put my keys in the lock of the front door and silently say a prayer that the place isn’t as trashed as I’m expecting it to be. I hold the door open for Poppy and watch her face to gauge her reaction of how bad it is. There’s not much of one, but she slowly steps inside and then immediately smiles.

“This is actually really cute!” she seems surprised and I can’t decide how I feel about that.

“This is home. Would  ya like something to drink?” As I say the words, she is kicking off her heels and already heading to the kitchen. I love how natural she looks making herself at home at my place. I could really get used to this.

“Sure! What do you have?” she says as she reaches out to grab the handle of the fridge, and my panic sets in.

She swings the door open and stops. I knew this was going to go badly. There’s literally nothing in the overpriced ice box other than strawberry juice, a few Yuengling's, and a bottle of ketchup. I’ve never felt like such a bro and her standing there just staring at the contents isn’t helping.

“How did you know?” her voice breaks me from my pity party and I notice she’s smiling up at me.

“What?”

“That strawberry juice is my favorite! Did  Erdene tell you?” I had only met her friend once and I honestly don’t remember much about it other than a bunch of squealing and faces being made between the two of them when they thought I wasn’t looking.

“It’s pretty much all I drink” I sound embarrassed and I know it.

“Well in that case...” she grabs two strawberry juices from the fridge and heads to the couch. “Let’s get this party started!” I start to follow her into the living room and know that one thing is for sure. Whether it’s for a job or just life in general, I will have absolutely no problem following her anywhere.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters belong to the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check out her story on Webtoons

_ Poppy _

The air in the room immediately feels thicker and I’m more nervous than I thought I would be to have this conversation. I look a few feet down the couch from me and Tora is sitting there looking like this is just another Tuesday, gulping down his juice. Can he really be this nonchalant about all of this? 

“Okay....let’s do this shit.” He says it so casually that it seems like we’re about to talk about how my day at work was. Which, in a way, I guess we kind of are.

I sit still for a second and play with the bottle of juice I have in my hand. I take a quick swig, hoping it will help with the dry feeling in my throat, but to no avail. 

“ So, as you know, my first name is  Poppylan . Well, my last name is Wilkes.” I immediately look over to see his look of horror, but instead all I see are two golden hazel eyes staring at me intently like I didn’t just condemn him and everyone in this apartment building to possible guerilla warfare by just speaking the name aloud here.

“My mom runs the show for our bunch and she works in very close proximity with the Balthuman leaders. They have several businesses together and our two clans just kind of go hand in hand, but neither of the two groups are willing to merge fully with the other.”

Still nothing. He is just sitting there and I’m starting to wonder if he’s even listening to me.

“I thought Don Wilkes was the leader of the Wilkes’?” His voice surprises me. Nothing but a genuine tone of curiosity.

“Yep! Donna Wilkes. She took over when my dad died. She goes by Don for political and personal reasons.” He nods and then continues to look at me like he’s waiting on me to proceed. 

I spend what feels like an eternity giving Tora all of the ins and outs of my mafia life. He’ll stop me occasionally to ask a question or make a comment, but mostly he just sits there and listens. I must admit that telling him about everything is a huge relief. I haven't been able to tell another soul about my last name or family business, well, ever. 

“So where do you play out in all of this?” There’s that smirk again.

“I’m sort of my mom’s righthand. Her assistant, her successor, really just anything she needs me to be.”

“ So, you’re not the head bitch, but might as well be?” His playful tone calms me more than it should. 

“Definitely not the head bitch, and if I’m being honest, I don’t know if I want to be.” The confession comes out of my mouth before the thought has even fully processed in my mind. 

“Then what?” I must give him a puzzled look because he immediately follows with “What do you want to be if not the head of an illegal syndicate?”

“I-I have no idea.” I say truthfully. 

“Actually, I know what I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be scared constantly. For myself, my friends, my loved ones. I just want to be a normal girl that can feel safe for once and not have to worry about what terrible thing is going to happen next.”

“And that’s where I come in.” I was instantly jolted out of my own downward spiral by Tora’s deep voice. I turned to look at him and he was now beside me, with his arm resting on the couch behind me. When had he scooted so close to me?

I don’t know what it is about his words, but they truly bring me comfort. I have had a bodyguard since I can remember and it wasn’t until Bodie came along, 5 years ago, that I actually felt like I was more than just the boss’s daughter or a really important job detail. Bodie and I had become friends instantly. He actually made an effort to get to know me and it made our work dynamic a really special one. I introduced him to Marianne and was even the Maid of Honor at their wedding. He was more family than he was hired help. Still, Tora’s words keep playing in my head:  _ “there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe.” _ and being here with him now is the safest I’ve ever felt.

As if he’s reading my thoughts, Tora lifts his hand and softly rubs along my jawline with his thumb. I continue to look down, knowing that my face will give away everything I’m feeling at the moment. His fingers stop under my chin and pull my face up to meet his gaze. 

“I meant what I said earlier. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you.” And I believe every single word.

I feel myself being pulled to him, like some kind of strong magnetic field. Or maybe it’s just pure desire. Either way, it’s something that I don’t feel like fighting tonight.

His thumb rubs across my bottom lip while the rest of his hand continues to hold my chin so I can’t divert from his gaze.

I place my hand delicately on the side of his neck and feel a wave of relief wash over me when I realize that his pulse is racing with the same urgency as mine. I lean in and instantly feel his lips on mine. We move together in perfect sync and the passion radiating off of us is just pure perfection. I slowly stick my tongue out to graze his lip and it is willingly met with his own. My head is swimming, my ears buzzing, and my heart is currently in my throat.

Without breaking our connection, I climb onto his lap and straddle him, which is hard to do when you don’t dress for the occasion.  _ Damn leather leggings _ . Our kiss deepens and the buzzing in my ear grows. I run my fingers through his long, tangled hair and grab onto a patch in the back and tug  softly. He leans his head back a bit and closes his eyes while letting out a moan that made this entire evening worth it. I leave a trail of kisses down his sharp jawline and start to make my way down his neck while the growls from Tora continue. The small pull in my stomach is now a raging inferno. One thing is for sure, I want this man. And I want him right now.

Before my mind has time to play catchup, I realize I am throwing my shirt across the room. I’m now straddling this perfect specimen in nothing but leather tights and a red lace bra.

Tora grabs my hips and pulls me to him, the skin under his touch is on fire and I want to feel that burn everywhere. This time he’s the one leaving a trail of kisses and starts making his way down my neck, he reaches my collar bone and softly nibbles. Every last shred of me is coming undone and I have no restraint left. The buzzing is back in my ear again, but I hadn’t realized it had ever stopped.

_ What the hell is that? _


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters are by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check her story out on Webtoons

_ Tora _

“Hey, Pops-” I hate to stop but her phone has been vibrating in her purse on the counter for a solid 5 minutes now. “I think your phones going off.”

I lean back to look up at her. Her head is thrown back and her eyes closed. At least, they were until she snaps up and looks down at me.

“What?” She sounds surprised, but also irritated. “I don’t care Tora, just ignore it.”

She doesn’t have to tell me twice. I continue making my way down her collar bone and then slowly make my way back up to her neck. She tastes as good as she looks and every kiss is pushing her closer and closer to coming undone completely. I teasingly nip one last spot under her right ear and then make my way back to her perfect lips.

She is slowly starting to rock on top of me and I have to concentrate on things I find revolting in hopes of not cutting this too short.

She has her hands wrapped in my hair and the small tugs add a whole new level of pleasure to this already perfect moment. I slowly move my hands up her back, making sure that my fingers are just barely grazing the skin over her ribs. The shiver that flows through her body lets me know that I’m causing the desired effect.

The buzzing is back. Again. I’m about ready to throw that damn phone and whoever is calling it out the window.

“Poppy, are you sure you don’t want to at least see who it is?” I’m out of breath, but didn’t realize it until I spoke.

Without saying a  word, she grabs my hands and puts them back on her waste. She then grabs my face with both hands and looks into my eyes with pure determination.

“Fuck whoever is on the other end of that phone. Right now, all I want is you.”

“Yes ma’am!” The grin that crosses her face tells me that that was an acceptable response.

My hands continue their journey. Slowly, I make my way up Poppy’s back and find the clasp to her bra. I hesitate over the cold metal for a second but the whimper that escapes her mouth begs me to continue. With a twist of my fingers, I feel the tension release from the fabric. My heart is pounding-

Actually, that’s my front door. Or worse, it’s someone on the other side of the door.

I swear to God if that’s Gyu, I will end him.

Poppy is frozen on my lap and now covering herself. This has not gone at all how I imagined it in my head so many times before.

The pounding is growing and I’m pissed. I reluctantly slide Poppy off my lap and go to grab her shirt for her. When I stand up from retrieving it off the floor, I notice she already has her bra clasped again and is covering the exposed part of her with her arms and a look of disappointment covers her face. They’re dead. I don’t know who they are, but  _ they _ are absolutely fucking dead now.

“This better be fucking good!” I growl as I reach to open the door.

I barely get the knob turned good when the door comes flying open as two huge black figures push their way into my apartment.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and character are by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Find her story on Webtoons

_ Tora _

The first guy is already in, but I grab the second one by the arm. He makes no advances to fight me, he just calmly stops and looks me up and down.

“Goddammit Miss Poppylan, you have to start answering your phone. Your mother’s been looking for you.” the first and bigger guy of the two is halfway across the room when he starts scolding her. I immediately let go of the arm in my hand and go to stand in front of Poppy.

I make it to her just in time for the man reprimanding her to stop about 2 feet away from us. I feel her hand pat on my back as if she’s reassuring me, but of what, I have no idea. 

“I’m so sorry Dean. I was taking a personal evening and didn’t want my phone to distract me from my company. If you’ll please wait outside, we’ll be out shortly.” she says while peaking around at him from behind my back. This was business Poppy and she was so calm and composed, especially compared to the Poppy that was coming unraveled in front me not 2 minutes ago. 

The two men looked at each other and then at me.

“You have 2 minutes or I’m coming back in.” Dean orders before giving me the same once over that his partner did just seconds ago at the front door.  _ What the fuck is going on _ ?

I watch the two men walk out of the front door, quietly closing the door behind them as if they were leaving after a delightful dinner party and not the world’s worst timed ambush. “Well then-” Poppy says abruptly. “You ready for your first day on the job?”

She’s tidying her disheveled hair as she walks across the room and grabs her heels and purse. She stops and turns to face me. I’m still standing in the same spot. She looks at me quizzically. _ What the actual fuck just happened? _

“Don’t tell me you’re already reconsidering another career change?” Her face splits into a giant grin and she’s heading for the door. “Seriously though, get your shit together, Dean wasn’t joking about coming back in here and we’ve only got about 30 seconds left. If you’re having any second thoughts, now is the time to speak up.”

Before I know it, without saying a word, I’m grabbing my wallet and phone and following her yet again; Into what? I have absolutely no fucking idea.

===========================================================================================

The thug that Poppy formerly referred to as Dean is driving while the nameless other guy is in the passenger seat. He had tried to give the front seat to Poppy, but she refused. I’m glad she did because as soon as we got in the back of that all black car, Poppy scooted as close to me as physically possible and her body against mine gives me some comfort in an otherwise very uncomfortable situation. She didn’t seem worried or upset by the whole ordeal, just kind of indifferent as she stared out the window of the car. I reach over and squeeze her meaty thigh and it’s met with a squinty eyed grin from her. 

I had ineffectively protested riding along and not bringing my own car. I absolutely fucking hate not having a way to get myself home. I always have. My friends always made fun of me for driving separately but I’ll be damned if I’m going anywhere without some kind of escape plan. Poppy had grabbed my hand and gave me a pleading look in the parking lot while I argued with Dean and I was physically unable to pull away. I was a puppet and she was the master.  _ I’m fucked. _

I don’t know why I was expecting to go through some secret underground tunnel to get to their headquarters, but so  far we were just driving my daily commute to work. In fact, we were only a few blocks around the corner from my job. Well, my previous job. Which reminds me, I need to call Gil first thing in the morning.

“You doing okay?” I barely hear her whispered voice over the roar of the tires on the pavement. I nod and look at the two buffoons in the front seat.

“Yeah, just wish I knew what the fuck was  goin on.” I didn’t mean for it to come out so combative. I could really use a cigarette right now.

“I know. I’m sorry. Dean and  Scharch are kind of.... aggressive in their approach sometimes.” She says pointedly at the front seat. “They’re mom’s ‘muscle’ and they don’t hesitate when she asks them to do something. Including tracking me down on my night off.”

“How did they track you?”

“My phone.” she’s suddenly sounds very shy and it makes me want to scoop her up and hold her. “My mom has someone watching my whereabouts at all times, but she’s been particularly anal since I let Bodie go on paternity leave.”

“So, what’s so important that your mom had these two bull-necked mother fuckers show up at my place?” Again, I know I sound combative and I’m not trying to be that way towards her, but I need answers.

“I guess we’re both about to find out.” she smiles, but I can see the nerves lingering in her eyes as we pull up in front of an old-school movie theater.

I’ve passed this place a million times and even made the comment to Gil that we should check it out, but I never expected my first time coming here to be for an emergency meeting with one of the head gangs of Narin. Not to mention the first time meeting my girlfriend’s mom. _ Girlfriend? _ Was Poppy even my girlfriend? I’d like to think so, but that was a conversation I would have to save for another time.

Regardless of the circumstances, the place was stunning to look at. The large, round bulb lights shown bright and cast a glare across Poppy’s face that makes her look even more angelic than she did already. There are three more guys waiting for us at the door that resemble Dean and Scharch. Everyone is dressed in black suits and ties and I suddenly feel inadequate in my khakis and green sweater that I wore to work this morning. I’m at least 3 inches taller than the biggest guy here though, so that helps boost my self-esteem back up a bit.

We enter the theater and the inside is even more stunning than the outside. The red velvet flooring, the shiny gold accents, and the ornate details located in every aspect of this place make it feel like walking through the front doors instantly transported us back in time. We make our way up one of the two winding staircases that warps around the ticket office located in the center of the theater entrance, and then make our way down the hallway to the right. We’re heading for a small door at the end of the hall, which I’m guessing is some kind of office, since its door doesn’t match any of the others that are obviously leading to the balcony of various theaters.

As we approach the door, I notice no one has spoken since we got here and my heart is beginning to race at the uncertainty of this meeting. Then, I feel Poppy’s small hand rest itself in my mine while her other hand wraps around my arm. Instantly, I feel a wave of calm flow over me and I’m now ready to face whatever lies beyond that damn door.

It’s opened by one of the nameless men that was waiting for us downstairs. As soon as I can see into the room, I notice a small brunette with her back to us. If she wasn’t holding my arm, I would have sworn it was Poppy standing there. She’s wearing a tight black dress and bright red heels that almost have her standing completely on her toes. Her hair is pulled back with nothing but a chopstick holding it up. 

“ Poppylan if you don’t start answering your-” the tiny woman turns as she starts scolding her daughter but stops mid-sentence when she sees me. Even her face looks like Poppy but with much sharper features that show her age. Her eyes stay glued to me but are wide with shock. 

She’s looking at me as though she’s seen a ghost.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check out her story on Webtoons!

_ Poppy _

Well this awkward, my mother is standing there staring at Tora as though she’s never seen a man before. I mean, I know he’s a lot to take in but have some tact woman! Immediately, she shakes her head and apologizes.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to have company with you. Hello, I’m Don.” she extends a hand to Tora, and he takes it, engulfing the whole thing, fingers and all, in his own massive hand.

“Tora.” he says it nice enough but he’s still being short. Poor guy has had a pretty eventful day with me already and it’s only been a few hours since we left the coffee shop. 

“Mom, Tora here has-” I begin but my mother doesn’t let me finish.

“Nice to meet you dear. Could you please give my daughter and I a moment to talk?” her words sound genuine and caring to most people, but I can hear the underlying aggravation in her voice.

Tora looks down at me in a silent question and I nod at him. He then follows  Scharch out of the room and I step forward and take a seat in front of the cherry stained mahogany desk in front me.

“Where have you been?” my mother’s voice is starting to sound more like her own again and not the ‘customer service’ voice that she was just using on Tora. 

“I was taking a personal evening.” I choose to leave out the details of my day until after I see what this meeting is all about.

“Well next time, please keep your phone on you-” she turns to walk behind the desk. “and  actually answer it when I’m trying to get in touch with you.” she adds the last part, knowing my love for finding loop holes in her commands. “Now, let’s get down to business.” I can’t help but hear the Mulan song play in my head and giggle. That is met with a  stern look from my mother.  _ This must be serious _ .

“I received a call from Lane this evening.  Erikon Ya was released on parole today.” I instantly feel a shiver run down my spine at the mention of the name.

The Tatsu were one of the original gangs in Narin and Erikon had been in charge since the early 80’s. They were the top dogs until my family and the  Balthumans took over, which instantly caused bad blood. It was always small acts of wrath towards each other, just enough to keep the chaos alive, but never enough to be a serious threat. That is, until the night there was a raid on our compound and my father, along with several others, were killed trying to save the empire they had worked so hard to build. This is what prompted my mother, along with the push of Vincent  Balthuman , to spread our ‘businesses’ out across Narin, to avoid another devastation of that magnitude.

“I’ve spoke to Vincent and we both agree that things need to be dealt with much differently moving forward now that he is free again.” My mother’s voice is steady but I can tell she is worried. 

She never had any problem believing  Erikon was the one who took my father’s life and was always eager to shut down my attempts at proving otherwise. However, the lack of evidence and the amount of public bragging by  Erikon himself always seemed off to me. Yet, it was plenty enough for the Narin PD to charge  Ya and call the case closed. Then, just like that my father’s death was pushed aside and life moved on... for most people at least.

“That being said, Vincent has agreed that  Quinceton should step in as Bodie’s replacement immediately. I’ve already posted more men at your apartment as well since you refuse to live at home anymore, which I’m still against by the way.” She pauses to take a breath and I decide now is as good a time as any to tell her.

“Actually mom, I’ve already replaced Bodie...with Tora.”

The look that my words are met with is bone chilling and I’m reassured that this is going to go over about as smoothly as I expected it to.

“Poppy, this isn’t the time for your foolishness.  Quinceton will be your bodyguard and security will be on high alert from here on out.” She doesn’t even look up from the paperwork she’s going through and the lack of respect bothers me more than it should.

“Respectfully mother, I’m going to have to decline your offer. Tora has already agreed to the position and he’s well aware of the dangers of the job. I understand this move doesn’t warrant any further bonds with the  Balthumans like you were hoping for, but I truly think this is best for my safety.” I’m proud of my stance against my mother but I can tell by the look on her face that it’s not enough.

She finally finishes sorting the stack of papers on her desk and neatly taps them to give that perfectly straight edge. She then lays the papers down, and interlocks her fingers in front of her. 

“I don’t know why you think it’s so amusing to constantly defy me, but this is not the time Poppylan. The man that killed your father is now free and we have to be prepared for anything. You don’t know who that boy is or what his motives are and I won’t have an outsider being the one to keep you safe.”

She says the words as though they are all she has left to say and goes back to piddling with various things on her desk.

“I understand you’re upset mother and rightly so, but I think we should discuss this again when your mind isn’t so clouded.” I’m doing my best to stay forbidding but even I can hear the shake of frustration in my voice. “Tora is going to be a part of my life. A big part. It’s my choice who takes over for Bodie and I’ve made my decision.”

I stand there waiting on a response, but one never comes. Dean is standing behind my mother and nods at me as if to say ‘you put up a good fight, but let it go for tonight kid’.

Feeling more defeated than I had hoped I would, I turn and make my way to the exit. I hesitate with my hand over the door knob, hoping my mother will come to her senses and accept the choices that I have made for myself. 

“Poppylan-” My heart flutters as I pause to hear what she has to say. “Get rid of the boy, or I will.” Her words hit me harder than any blow and I can feel my frustration and anger from the evening bubbling over. The threat of tears burns my eyes and I leave the room swiftly before I let her see the impact she’s had on me.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check her story out on Webtoons

_ Tora _

The guy Poppy referred to as  Scharch and I are standing outside the entrance of the theater. He bummed me a smoke and for that alone, I find him to be alright. Sure, he’s creepy as hell and giving me some real psycho vibes, but he’s got good taste in nicotine. Still, I keep anxiously checking the staircases through the glass doors hoping to see Poppy coming down them any second now. 

Meeting her mother was short and awkward and I had caught myself wondering if this was a normal thing the  first time meeting someone’s parents. It’s not like I had ever done it before, so I had no real examples to go off of. I had hoped for a little more of a loving embrace from her, but instead I got an introduction and a ‘now please get the fuck out’. It didn’t feel normal, but at the same time, nothing about this situation was normal. Poppy and I weren’t a normal couple, meeting her mother (the head of their gang) during an emergency clan meeting definitely wasn’t normal, and now standing outside bumming cigarettes off of my new fellow thugs was- well, honestly that wasn’t that weird, but it wasn’t that normal either.

“Damn. Check out the view.”  Scharch grumbles and I look up to follow his gaze. A group of females is walking past us with dresses that are way too tight and the same color as the neon signs lining the bar across the street. There was a time when this view would have excited me, but my preferences have changed quite a bit since then. Besides, I doubt there’s ever going to be anything that will pique my interest like the little hamster upstairs. Just the thought of her brings a smile to my face, but I instantly regret it as one of the girls catches it and immediately changes her direction to head my way.

“ Ya like what you see?” She says in what I think is supposed to be a flirtatious way, but it has the opposite effect.

“No thanks,” I try to sound as disinterested and flat as possible. I don’t even look at her as I take the last drag of my cigarette.

“ Oh come on, it’s my first time in Narin and I’m looking for something fun to do.” she lays her hand on my chest as she leans into me and I go to step back but I’m stopped by something cold and hard.

I didn’t even hear the door open, or see Poppy coming down the stairs. Shit, this probably looks really bad to her. She doesn’t even look my way as she pushes through the blocked door and heads straight for the car parked in front of us.  _ Fuck. _

I push past the group and an oblivious  Scharch and grab the door of the car just in time to open it for her. Her eyes are red around the rim and sparkling, but this time it’s due to tears that are building up and just waiting to spill over. I grab her shoulder lightly to stop her from getting in the car.

“Are you okay?” I sound like I’m talking to a wounded animal.

“I’m fine.” She wiggles out of my grasp and slides onto the leather seat of the car, not once looking my way.  _ Fuck. _

I run around to the other side of the car and slide in, hoping Poppy will scoot over to me like she did before, but she just stays huddled against her own window and looking out at the group of girls still standing in front of the theater that are now waving goodbye to Scharch as he comes to join us in the car.

“Listen, nothing happened. They had just walked up as you were coming out. Nothing happened, I swear.” No reaction. She just keeps staring out the window as if I hadn’t said anything at all. 

“It’s fine Tora, I don’t care.”  _ Fuck _ .

Poppy is a perfect statue the entire ride back to my apartment, her arm is propped up on the handle of the car door and her face is resting on her hand. She’s the epitome of pouting right now and it's so damn adorable. I want to hold her so bad, but I know now is not the time to press my luck. I wish I knew what to tell her to make her believe that nothing went on with those girls, but it’s hard to explain something like that when she walked out at the worst opportune time. This night seems to have a theme and it’s fucking stupid.

After the world’s longest and quietest car ride, we finally make it back home. I go to open the car door but stop and turn around to face her. This time she’s sitting up and looking at me.

“I swear to you Poppy, nothing happened with those girls.” I speak calmly, hoping that my last stitch effort works in calming her down. She stays silent for a moment, searching my face. It’s not like she’s looking for any hint of betrayal, but almost like she’s trying to commit it to memory which causes a twist in my chest that I don’t much care for.

“I know. And the names Bobby.” she says finally as she playfully elbows me in the side and a smirk  crosses her face and I physically feel my chest untighten and my body relax.

“Yes ma’am.” I don’t know what else to say, so instead I just lean over and kiss her. Her lips are so soft and perfect and it leaves me wanting more. I always do with her and I have a feeling that I always will. I want to ask her to come up, but decide against it. Why am I so timid when it comes to her?

“I’ll call you in the morning?” I meant for that to come out as a statement, but instead it sounds like more of a question.

“How about I’ll call you.” The smile is gone from her face now and the look that replaces it worries me.

I nod and get out of the car. I turn to say goodnight through the open window, but the car is already pulling off. My heart stops as I catch a glimpse of Poppy with her face buried in her hands, tears streaming down her arms.

_ Fuck. _


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Slight mention of violence and blood at the end*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check out her story on Webtoons!

_ Poppy _

As soon as the car door shuts, I order  Scharch to drive and then promptly loose every ounce of control I have been holding onto since leaving my mother’s office. I have said goodbye to so many things because of this life, but never did I think I would be forced to say goodbye to someone that meant so much to me and that actually accepted me for who I was. 

I haven’t cried like this in a really long time, and it’s only adding to my exhaustion from the day. For once I’m thankful that it’s  Scharch driving and not Dean because at this rate, I’ll be home in no time and can continue this little pity party I’m throwing for myself in the privacy of my own bed. That is, until I can come up with the right thing to say to my mom to change her mind in all of this. If she thinks she can threaten Tora and that be the end of it, then she’s strongly mistaken. I just need to get my ducks in a row and approach this strategically.

We finally pull up to the front door and immediately Daniel, the doorman, greets me with his always warm smile as he opens the car door and reaches out a tender hand.

“Good evening Miss Poppylan.” I smile back at him but can see the concern on his face. If my face looks half as swollen as it feels, then I’m sure I am a scary site to behold at the moment. I tell him to have a good night and quickly dash through the front doors before he can ask any questions. I head to the elevators without making eye contact with anyone else and hope I can make it to my apartment before falling apart again.

The elevator stops on the very top floor and I hesitate before stepping out onto the familiar flat. Where is Ivan? He’s been the night guard that stood watch outside of my bedroom and now apartment for as long as I can remember. He must have just taken a break or maybe doing a perimeter check like he so often does. Either way, I’m relieved that I don’t have to fake being okay and carry on any  more small talk.

I walk through the front door and immediately feel my loneliness looming in every corner. Tora never even stepped foot in this apartment, but it feels so empty without him. I feel so empty.

I decide a nice hot shower is just what I need, so I head straight to the bathroom. I turn the water on and start undressing.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I’m standing there in my leggings and red bra. Part of me really wishes we hadn’t been interrupted earlier on the couch, but part of me is also glad that we were because I feel like somehow it would have made tonight that much harder.

The water starts to steam the whole room up, which indicates it’s reached the ideal temperature. I look at my swollen face in the mirror one last time and then step gingerly into the stone-lined shower. It is scalding but I can feel every muscle in my upper half relax as the heat spreads over me.

My mind is blank but also busy with thoughts of Tora all at the same time. This is  torture. I feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes again and I’m glad that I can’t feel them fall as they mix with the water from the shower.

I have to change this. I have to. I’m going to call my mother and tell her how it is, because I’m not giving up on him this easily. I don’t think my mom would ever actually hurt Tora but I’m not willing to take that chance. I wasn’t kidding when I told Tora that Dean and Scharch don’t hesitate when my mom gives an order and it makes me nauseous to think about what they’re capable of doing to him. 

I’ve never felt this kind of loss for someone that’s still living and I can’t seem to process that. On one hand, he has gotten to me unlike anyone ever has. Then, on the other hand, I’ve never had anyone to make me feel this vulnerable. 

I’ve been letting the water just run over my head and face for a long time now and I’m not sure if I’m getting used to the heat or I’m running out of hot water, but I decide to finish washing and get out regardless.

I step out of the shower and feel my skin tingle as the steam and cool air collide and I grab my favorite purple towel off the rack to wrap up in. The cold air is overpowering when I open the bathroom door to my bedroom.  _ Dang, what do I have the AC set on _ ? I see movement out of the corner of my eye as I step into the room and jump. It’s just my curtains blowing, which is a relief, and it also explains the cold draft.

I start walking over to my window to close it but then stop. The realization that I hardly ever open my window suddenly hits me; especially when it’s this cold outside and definitely not when I’ve been gone. I’m now well aware of how loud my heart is pounding in my ear and I’m feeling way too on edge. I can’t help but feel like there’s someone watching me and it’s got me frozen in place.  _ Think Poppy _ .

Mom said she would post more guards but I don’t remember seeing any when I got here. I’m now questioning if Ivan actually was on break or if something else happened to him. My ears and face are hot and I’m starting to get that numb feeling all over that always accompanies my anxiety and nerves.  _ Calm down Poppy _ .

I need to find my phone and call someone; either for help or to just talk me down a little. I turn around and start franticly searching the room for the damn thing. Of course, it’s nowhere to be found. I can feel the panic rising, which is frustrating because there’s no real reason to be feeling this way, other than an open window and an over active imagination.  _ Breath Poppy _ .

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath and feel my lungs fill up with cool air and exhale slowly trying to push all the worry out with my expired breath. That gives me the slightest amount of relief so I open my eyes and continue searching my room. No luck, and my anxiety is slowly turning into annoyance.

Just then, I hear the smallest  _ *ping*  _ signifying that I’ve just gotten a new text and I start running in the direction that the noise came from, knowing that a reminder alert will be coming across any minute now. I head towards the foyer that’s located next to the kitchen and stop once I’m standing in front of the marble island where my purse sits.  _ *ping* _

I grab my purse and dig through its endless contents and then snatch my phone out as quick as I can manage and see Tora’s name scroll across my screen and my heart leaps. I swipe the screen and it opens to our text thread, but instead of reading the message he just sent, I go straight for the green phone icon at the top of my screen beside his name to call him.

Before I have time to press it, I hear a noise behind me and jump. I quickly turn to see the blur of a shadow and then hear a loud crash before everything goes black. I can feel the freezing tile of the kitchen floor under me and my head is pounding. 

“I’ve got her. Get the van ready.”

I can’t tell where the voice is coming from or what’s happening. I just know I can’t get my eyes to open and I feel like my heart and brain are trying to escape through the gash I can feel on my temple. I try to move my arms to find the phone that has to be nearby but I’m physically unable to. I do manage to roll partially onto my back and let out a groan.

“Shit.” The mystery voice grumbles, then I hear his large boots saunter over to my limp body.

I can feel warm liquid running down my face and soaking my hair and the taste of pennies is strong when I swallow.

“Tora-” Is the only thing I manage to choke out right before I see a large fist flying towards my face and I’m involuntarily returned to the darkness.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk  
> Check out her story on Webtoons!

_ Tora _

It’s well past lunch and I still haven’t heard from her. I held out as long as possible but ended up texting her last night anyway after seeing her so upset and then  again this morning, but she never replied. She even read the damn messages, according to the little green check mark that showed up shortly after sending both, and just straight up ignored them. Now, I’m sitting here waiting very impatiently for that damn phone call she promised me last night. 

My phone buzzes in my hand and I physically jump to see who it is. Gyu, damnit.

**_ Hey man, what are you up to _ ** **? **

**_ Not much. You? _ **

He’s definitely not who I want to be messaging but at least it’s keeping me occupied, and for that I’m grateful.

**_ Open the gate. I’m pulling up now. _ **

I head to the control panel by the front door and press the obnoxiously red button that says GATE under it until I can hear the rattles and clanks of metal outside, signifying that for once the fucking button actually worked. Within a couple of minutes my front door is opening and Gyu comes walking in, making himself at home like usual.

“ So what’s up?” he says as he jumps over the back of the couch and grabs the remote off the table.

“ Ya looking at it.” I’m not in the mood for small talk. Not with him at least.

“I meant with work. Jakob told me you put in your notice this morning. Not even two weeks. Just flat out quit.”

“Actually, I’m technically still working for GoldFish. Just gonna be working from home and only until I finish this article on that restaurant that closed down after only being open for a month.”

“Okay then.... You got a back-up plan? I highly doubt your landlord is gonna let you live here for free.”

“Yeah. I’ve already got another job lined up.” I say the words confidently, but part of me can’t help but worry that I might not after not hearing from Poppy all night or day.

“Still a man of mystery I see. Guess I’ll just have to hack your phone to see what you’re up to.” he laughs as he says, but I know he’s capable. I just glare at him so that he knows that option is off limits.

Gyu may not look it, but the dudes a genius when it comes to technology. He has helped me out with articles on multiple occasions by hacking security cameras, phones, and even a company’s website once. 

“Fine! Fine! No hacking.” he lifts his arms in mock surrender and goes back to flipping through the TV channels looking for something to watch.

I don’t know what it is but something in me just doesn’t feel right. Like I’ve got this constant swirling pit in my stomach and it seems to get more restless the more time that passes and I don’t hear from her. Last night was a flop, all of it, but I thought we were both still on the same page. I told her how I felt and she had returned those feelings. We had a plan and an actual chance to make something happen between us and I was so sure about that plan until she drove away in tears. 

I’ve been ghosted by girls before and lord knows I’ve done my fair share of it as well, but this time feels different. That pit in my stomach is screaming that something’s wrong, but I’ll never know what it is if she doesn’t talk to me. After all, she was the one that said communication is key.  _ Bullshit _ .

I can feel myself fuming _. You know what, fuck this!  _ I’m calling her. To hell with her demands. 

“I’m  gonna step outside  real quick.” Gyu doesn’t even look up, he just nods as he continues flipping through the channels for the third time now like anything has changed in the last 5 minutes.

The phone is ringing in my ear before I balcony door closed behind me. I don’t know why but it feels like the ringing is taking a lot longer this time than usual.

“You’ve reached  Poppy! - ”

“Thank God Pops! what the fu-”

“Please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Unless you’re a telemarketer, in which case you can go to hell. Bye!”

_ Fuck.  _ I hang up before hearing the beep and pull a cigarette and my lighter out. I’m already outside so might as well indulge. Where the fuck is she? Is she really that mad about those girls coming over to talk to us or is something else going on? She’s not off with another guy right now is she? The thought alone makes my blood boil and I realize I’m gripping the railing of the patio so hard that my knuckles are turning white. 

_ What is wrong with me?  _ No female on the planet has ever had a hold on me like this and now that I’ve found one that does, I can’t even get a reply. I hope there’s a good reason for the neglect, but I also hope that reason is that she slept in or something and nothing like the thoughts that keep creeping into the back of my mind. She did say she always felt scared and like something was going to happen to her or the ones she loved, but I pray that isn’t the case in this situation. I equally hope that it’s not another guy, because I would hate to have to commit homicide on such a lovely day. Does it have something to do with her and her mother needing to speak privately last night? What was that about? Was that why she was so upset?

My mind is racing and I hate this feeling of involuntary ignorance and uncertainty. If she wants to end it then so be it, but I’m not going to let it happen like this. She can tell me to my face that this isn’t what she wants. I think I deserve at least that much. I’m giving her one more chance to answer and if she doesn’t, then I’m going to see her. I don’t even know where her apartment is or I would just go there. My best option is to go to the theater and hope someone there can give me an idea of where she’s at. 

_ *Ring ring* _ “You’ve reach Poppy! Please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Unless you’re a telemarketer, in which case you can go to hell. Bye!”

“ Poppylan -” I freeze, not knowing what to say or how to feel at the moment. “What the fuck is  goin on? If this is something to do with your mother, then I feel like  ya could have at least mentioned it last night. Or am I just not worth your time anymore? I was serious about everything I said yesterday and I thought you were too. I’ve been worried sick about  ya today, so please just let me know you’re okay and then I’ll leave you alone.”

I hang up and immediately feel like shit. What was that? Why did I immediately jump to the defensive before hearing her side of it. I run my fingers through my hair and wonder If Gyu can teach me how to delete a voicemail once it’s been sent.

Speak of the devil, Gyu opens the balcony door with a look of  confusion and worry on his face.

“Hey big bro, you’ve got two big dressed up mother fuckers at the front door looking for you...”

Not again.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Tora _

I come through the living and see Dean standing at the front door,  Scharch not far behind. They both look exhausted and disheveled. As soon as Dean sees me his eyes go wide as he pushes past the threshold to get to me.

“Is she here?” he says frantically as he grabs the collar of my shirt and attempts to lift me off the ground. His only hindrance being the height difference between the two of us.

“What?” 

“Don’t test me punk. Is Poppylan here or not?” 

“Poppy? No. I haven’t seen or heard from her since  _ they  _ left here last night.” I point an accusatory finger in the direction of his counterpart, who just stands there unaffected. Dean turns to look at his partner as he releases the  grip he has on me, his now vacant hand going to rake through his hair.

“FUCK!” his scream is deafening and we stand in silence for what feels like forever while Dean paces the small space between my kitchen and front door.

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” I demand but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears.  Scharch and Dean take one look at each other, nod, and without another word, they turn to leave. Immediately, I see red. I grab Dean by the arm and turn him to look at me, then shove him against the wall behind him. I pin him there with my forearm pressed against his jugular, watching his face transform from red to purple at an alarming rate.  Scharch steps forward, reaching his hand inside his jacket, but surprisingly Dean holds up a hand telling him to stand down.

“Listen fucktwat. This is the second time you’ve barged into my home, disrespected me, and ruined a perfectly nice evening. You either tell me what the fuck is going on with Poppylan or your buddy here will be taking you home in a body bag.”

I was fuming and the look on Dean’s face told me that I was giving the desired amount of intimidation.

“O-okay!” he coughs out and I let him go as a satisfying gasp of breath enters his lungs.

“Start talking.” I was done with all the secret bullshit.

“You may not be as much of a pussy as I originally thought, pretty fucking intimidating when you  wanna be actually.” Dean smirks at me and I stand my ground, not giving any hint of amusement. “There’s no easy way to say this kid, but Miss  Poppylan is currently MIA.”

My heart sinks. 

“She was dropped off at her place last night and when the night guard didn’t check in, we went by to check things out. The front door was left open and Miss  Poppylan was gone. There’s no signs of struggle or a break in though. I thought maybe she was just spending time with you. You really haven’t seen her?” Dean took one look at me and it was like he knew that my world was crashing down around me.

“No. We-she was fine last night until we left the theater. I saw her crying in the back seat as they drove off. I tried to reach her all night and all day today but she hasn’t replied.”

“We found her phone on the kitchen floor in her apartment. Hence, why we haven’t just tracked her.”

“What about Don? Whatever she said to Poppy last night must be the reason she was so upset. Maybe she has some idea where she could be.”

Scharch and Dean look at one another like neither of them wants to be the one to say whatever this unspoken tidbit of information between them is. Finally, Scharch speaks up.

“Fuck. She was upset last night because her mother basically told her that if she didn’t stay away from you that she would have you killed. She thought she was saying goodbye to you for good last night.”

I feel my heart sink even lower than it already was. What if that really was the last  goodbye we had between the two of us. The empty hole ached in my chest.  _ Why didn’t she tell me any of this?  _ I could have fixed this. I could have convinced her that everything would be alright. I could have made her realize that nothing, not even her mother, was going to stop me from being in her life anymore. I would do anything to be with that little hamster, now more than ever. I still had so much I wanted to say to her.

“The fuck are we standing around for?” I say as I grab my tennis shoes and keys off the counter.

Dean and  Scharch share a stunned look and both go to step in front of me.

“Did you not hear him kid? If you don’t stop pursuing Miss  Poppylan , one of us is going to be forced to take action.” If I didn’t know any better, I would think that was actual concern behind Dean’s eyes.

“Call me kid one more time and I’ll be forced to do the same to you. I’m not going to just sit around knowing Poppy’s missing. I’m either coming with  y’all or going to find her myself.”

I can see the wheels turning in Deans mind and I know they don’t have much of a choice other than to let me help. They’re desperate and at this point, so am I.

“Even if you did come with us, we have no other leads. We’ve checked everything out. If it was a kidnapping, they didn’t leave so much as a fingerprint behind. It’s like she just vanished into thin air. We even checked surrounding business’ security footage and there’s nothing.”

“Is there no other way to track her?” I’m grasping at straws but what other options do I have?

“There’s nothing.”

“Why don’t you try tracking the kidnapper?” We all three  jump , having forgotten that Gyu was still here and still sitting on my couch, except this time he’s holding my laptop and not my remote.

“Wow. Why didn’t I think of that?”  Scharch says condescendingly

“Probably too busy stuck up your partner’s ass.” Gyu only gets this ballsy when he’s made a big breakthrough on one of his many technical endeavors. 

“Gyu. Explain.” If he’s found a solution, then there’s no time to waste.

“ Poppylan’s phone was left behind, but lucky for us the perp had his cellphone on him and just so happens that he’s got it set up to always connect to the closest wifi. It’s kind of a safety function that helps people that go over on their data usage pretty regularly. It’s actually pretty cool because the phone will send out a trans-”

“GYU!”

“Sorry....Anyway, homeboy’s phone was connected to  Poppylan’s wifi, therefore showing up in her wifi’s recent devices, a little hacking here and a little hacking there and I can see everywhere that this device has connected to wifi since. It’s not technically tracking, but like a trail of  wifi breadcrumbs!”

“Where’s the last  wifi connection?”

“Looks like an old motel off I64 near the  Kosy city limits.”

“Call me if anything changes”. I take off out the door, Dean and  Scharch on my heels.

“Will do boss man!” Gyu screams from the comfort of my couch, trading my laptop for my remote once more, completely unphased by the huge discovery he’s just made.

All I can think about right now is Poppy and what’s happening to her. Is she okay? Does she know I’m coming for her? Or is she in some motel thinking that she’s been abandoned?

Alone.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Poppy _

Alone.

That’s the first word that ran through my mind as I woke up. I’m not sure if it was anger or solace that I felt most in this moment. Anger, because who the hell did these punks think they were for taking me from the comfort of my own home. Solace, because at this very moment I was literally alone in a room with just me, my purple towel, and the distant sound of voices in the next room. I took a second to take in my surroundings and figure out what I could about my current situation.

My head was still pounding and I could feel the cracking of dry blood on my face when I made any kind of facial expression. At least that told me the bleeding had stopped and it wasn’t anything too serious to worry about. My wrists were stinging from the bite of the zip ties tightly wrapped around them, but thankfully Bodie showed me how to handle that. I went to the nearest wind and held the pull cord from the blinds in my mouth and then stepped back a few feet so the cord was taut. I then rubbed the zip ties up and down the cord as fast as I could causing enough friction to heat up and basically melt the zip ties until I heard the satisfying POP of plastic breaking and felt my wrists set free.

“Did you hear that?” I heard one of the muffled voices from outside the closed bedroom door say as he paused or muted whatever they were watching on the television.

I immediately went back to the corner that I woke up in and laid exactly how I was before, laying my wrist together in my lap to appear as though they were still tied. I heard the stomp of heavy boots getting closer to the door and laid my head to the side to appear as though I was still knocked out. I prayed the beat of my heart wasn’t as audible as it sounded in my head as the doorknob started to turn.

“Find anything Sherlock?” I heard a mocking second voice coming from the other room.

“Nah. She’s still out cold. You sure you didn’t kill her? Erik’s  gonna be pissed if you did.”

_ Erik? _

“Fuck that guy. Asks us to practically start a war with one of the biggest clans in Narin City but can’t even meet with us face to face? If he didn’t pay so good, I would have just told him to go fuck himself.”

“Whatever man, it’s just another job. If she doesn’t wake up soon though, we may need to call in some help.”

“Whatever. If you’re done playing worry wart now, can we  finish this movie? Keanu Reeves is about to go ape shit on these guys!”

The door shut back again and I stayed still a little longer to make sure the perp was really gone. I slowly opened one eye to make sure the coast was clear, then I ran back to the window to see if I could gather any information on my whereabouts from what I saw outside. A brick wall and an A/C unit. NO help at all. I could see the tops of trees over the brick wall which meant there were woods not far from here, so if I was able to get out, I could possibly run there to hide until making the next step in my escape plan. I heard the sound of a car driving by, and then another. They sounded like they were passing by pretty quickly so maybe it was an old back road that wasn’t monitored by police. I doubt my kidnappers would be dumb enough to stake out next to a main road like the highway or interstate, but part of me was hoping they were.

I crept to the door and slowly bent down to look through the slit beneath the door. I could see two recliners rocking and the flashes of light from an old box television. I watched for a second and saw two sets of feet in front of the recliners. So, only two kidnappers? Those odds weren’t terrible, but still more than I was wanting to deal with today.

I went back to my corner to take in all this new information. Did my mom know what was going on? Were they sending someone? Did Tora have a clue what was going on or did he just think that I was ignoring him?

Oh my gosh Tora! What if he somehow found out what happened and was looking for me? He wasn’t ready for this kind of stuff. Hell, he just found out who I really am. There was no training, no briefing, no warnings at all for him. Yeah, he was as ripped as they come, but did he even know how to fight, how to use a gun? If anything happened to him because of me, I would never forgive myself. I had no choice but to get out of here on my own.

I looked down at my purple towel, thankful that it was still firmly wrapped around me. I can’t say I ever thought about getting kidnapped or what my attire would be, but I can guarantee I didn’t think it would be in something so revealing.

I try to think about what all Bodie taught me in training. My mom was adamant that I would not be put through combat training because I was a lady and would always have somewhere there to protect me, but Bodie still set aside time to  secrelty train me in self-defense against my mother’s wishes. He told me that being so small could be both an advantage and a downfall in situations such as this. He also said no matter what the case, always check your surroundings and learn everything you can about what’s happening, look for objects that can be used as a weapon, and look for any means of escape. 

I searched the room quickly but there was nothing but an old cot and a chest of drawers. I looked at the window but the seal appeared to have been painted over several times and would be too noisy to try and open for my exit. I slowly opened the sliding closet door to see if there was an A/C vent or possibly attic access, but to no avail.

“Ya’s guy should be here any minute” I stopped in my tracks as I heard the voice from living area.

“I’m  gonna go check on her again. She needs to be awake when he’s here”

“Whatever you  wanna do. We didn’t say we’d have her in a good condition. Just that we could get her.”

I frantically looked around the room for something to use but came up short handed. Then suddenly I heard a car come to a screeching halt and gravel flying just outside what I’m assuming is the front of the building.

“Damn. Sounds like he’s in a hurry. Go get the girl and I’ll get our money.”

Before I can react, the door opens. I lock eyes with a young man that doesn’t look much older than I am. He’s covered in tattoos but nothing that screams “gang”, especially not Ya’s. The Tatsu were notorious for having very specific tattoo designs.

“Woah, calm down” he states calmly with his hands out in front of him like he’s talking to a wounded animal. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just come with me and you’ll be fine.”

I stand there  cowering in place for a minute then surprise us both when I stand and start walking to the young man in front of me. 

“That’s it sweetheart.”

_ Sweetheart _ . The name alone brings my mind back to Tora. That name is reserved for him only. All of me is reserved for him only and I can’t believe I’m just now able to see that. To hell with my mother, to hell with clan shit, and to hell with this little punk ass in front of me. I’m getting out of here and I’m going to find Tora and make him mine. Permanently.

“I don’t have all day sweetheart!”

“Don’t. Call me sweetheart. Again.” I say through gritted teeth.

“What are you going to do about it? Tiny thing such as yourself, and dressed in nothing but a towel.” his smirk is enough to push me over the edge, but I need something to get the advantage on him first.

Like a gift from above, there’s shuffling outside the front door, along with grunts. He turns to look towards the noise and as he’s about to turn back around to me, I decide to use the art of distraction to give me the upper hand. I drop my towel and I’m now standing there in nothing but what the good Lord gave me. He’s stunned and I take that moment to rush him.

He reaches out too late and I do a baseball slide toward his legs and sweep them out from under him before he even realizes what’s happening. I struggle back up and ignore the carpet burn running up my outer leg now. I continue to hear struggling outside and realize I’m running out of time.

“You little bit-”

I’m now standing behind my kidnapper and I use my closed fist to hit the side of his neck as hard as possible, hoping I hit my target of his  vagus nerve. He immediately drops and his lifeless body is proof to me that I must have done it correctly. It’s one thing to train on a plastic dummy torso and another thing to do something in real life. I’m thankful it worked in my favor this time.

I shut the bedroom door and search the young man until my hand lands on the cold metal tucked away in his waistband. I pull the gun out and back myself up against the wall farthest from the bedroom door, not even worrying about trying to cover my exposed body. I hear the front door slam open and mentally try to prepare myself. Knocking a man out isn’t that hard in the heat of the moment, but would I actually be able to pull the trigger on someone if I had to? Regardless, I hold the gun out in front of me with shaking hands and wait for what’s next.

The door flies open and I feel tears fill my eyes.  _ Tora! _

“Poppy! God, I’m so  sorr -” He’s cut short when the barrel of a pistol appears at the base of his skull by any unknown figure standing in the hallway outside the bedroom.

Before my mind is able to react, I hear the ear shattering bang of a gun and the drop of a body, along with the shattering of my heart.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Tora _

I lost Dean and  Scharch miles ago at a red light that they decided to stop at. _ Pussies. _ They were struggling to keep up with me anyway and I didn’t have time to play convoy. I was about 5 minutes away from the motel Gyu told me about and if I pushed my gas pedal any harder, I think it would have gone through the floor.

_ Please let her be okay _ . I had muttered that phrase aloud at least a few dozen times during this almost hour-long drive. I’m not sure who exactly I’m saying it to but I hope that if I say it enough, it’ll be true.

I snap out of my own thoughts as I see what seems to be a building show up on the horizon, and I will my car to go faster. 

I don’t ease up on the gas as I hurriedly approach the small, run-down motel. I slide into the gravel parking lot sideways in a straight up Tokyo Drift manner and know that any other time I would be internally freaking out at the Bond style entrance I just made. However, right now I’m only thinking about one thing, and trying to mentally preparing myself for what I may have to do to get to her.

As I’m stepping out of the car, a gangly looking fuck steps out of a motel room with a sideways number 8 barely hanging on the door. He slinks out of the door and closes it back behind him, looking me up and down while running his gangly fingers through his greasy hair.

“You they guy?” he says as he leans up against the old pillar holding up the awning over the porch area and I decide to play along.

“You got the girl?” My heart is beating so hard, it feels like it’s about to come out of my ears, but my voice sounds even and business-like.

“She’s inside. She's a little roughed up but she should be in good enough condition for whatever your guy wants her for.”

Without saying another word, I start walking towards the front door of the motel room and he steps in front of me with his hand held out.

“We delivered on our end, now it’s time for you to do the same. Otherwise, your little mafia princess is staying with us.”

“I need to see her first.” I look him in the eyes and try to keep calm but it’s taking everything in me to not bash his head in for whatever he’s already done to Poppy.

“Easy enough.” He goes to get the keys out of his pocket. “She’s a cute little thing. And was straight out of the shower when I got her, so she’s ready to go, if you know what I mean.” 

He goes to nudge me with his elbow and I grab it before it makes contact.

“Did you touch her?” my voice is low and ragid, unrecognizable, even to myself.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind taking her for a spin if you have the time to spare.” he smirks and I lose the last bit of control I have in me. 

I take his elbow that’s still in my hand and twist his arm back until I hear the satisfying snap of his shoulder popping out of socket. Before he’s able to yell out, my fist contacts with his face. He lays still for a moment then goes to try and sweep my feet out from under me with his leg as I go to walk away, but I stop him mid sweep. With one leg in my grasp and the other flailing around, I use his weight and my own momentum to throw him in to the side of the building with all the force I can muster. He goes limp and stays that way this time. 

I run to the door but It’s locked. I step back and one good heel stomp in the weak spot between the latch and the lock does the trick. The door flies open, sending splinters of wood everywhere, and I prepare myself for another attack, but there’s no one inside. I step forward slowly, and hear a very faint thud come from the bedroom door in front of me. I'm across the living area in 5 strides and I push the door open.

Poppy is standing there against the wall furthest from me, her eyes filling with tears as I take in the scene in front of me. There’s a man lying unconscious on the floor, Poppy is holding a gun straight at me, her head is bleeding, and she’s completely naked.  _ What in the actual fuck? _

“Poppy! God, I’m so sorr-” I start but then I feel the cold kiss of metal pressing against my head, just under the base of my skull to be exact.

I shut my eyes but hear everything. The click of the trigger, the explosion of the gunpowder, the whistle of the projectile, and the thud of something hitting the floor. I can’t think clearly because of the excruciatingly loud ringing in my ears. My head is spinning from both adrenaline and the pain in my left ear. I feel warm liquid on the side of my face but I know instantly that it’s not mine. I don’t know how I know that, but I just do.

“T-t- tora ?” I hear her voice and it brings my soul comfort, but also snaps me back to reality. 

I open my eyes and it takes the room a second to come into focus because I was squeezing my eyes shut so hard. Poppy is standing in front of me, gun still held in front of her. She drops it immediately and I can see the slightest bit of smoke floating from the bore from the burnt oil. There’s a huge hole in the wall just inches from me and I glance down to the left of me and see the guy I fought outside laying in a puddle of his own blood, both his eyes are wide and staring at me in surprise but I know they aren’t actually seeing me. I turn back to Poppy who is obviously in shock and know that I have to keep it together for her.

I walk over to her gently and take both her hands in mine as I kneel down in front of her.

“Breathe sweetheart. I need you to breathe. You’re okay, I’m here now. I’m so sorry. I’m here now.”

“Tora?” She says like she’s just seeing me for the first time. Her tears are spilling down her face and her body is shaking uncontrollably as she looks over my shoulder to the door that I just came from. “Did I kill him?”

“Hey! Bobby, look at me!” I grab her face and lightly stroke her hair to calm her down. “You just saved my fucking life. You did absolutely nothing wrong!”

She starts sobbing and I just kneel there, holding her. It’s true, she really did save me today. In more ways than one. In that moment I promise myself that I will do everything in my power to return that favor and I was  definitely never letting her out of my sight again.

I hear a car approaching quick outside and realize Poppy is still standing there in the nude. I instinctively pull my own shirt over my head and place it over Poppy’s, it has no problem covering her, looking more like a dress on her than a t shirt. I grab the gun that’s laying between us and tuck it firmly in the waist band of my jeans. I only leave her side long enough to go cover the perp in the hallway with a sheet so she won’t see him when we walk past, then I slowly lead her outside.

Dean and  Scharch are rushing out of the car as we come walking out. I hold my hand out to them.

“Don’t startle her. I’ve got her covered. There’s a guy knocked out in the bedroom and one in the hall.” I glance towards Poppy to see if she’s affected by my words but she’s just staring blankly ahead. “I’ll get her back to the city. We can meet up at the theater once I get her settled in.”

The dynamic duo looks at me concerned but with understanding as I help Poppy into the passenger side of my car.

“Kid, I-.” Dean starts but I don’t let him finish.

“ One of them came out to meet me like they were expecting someone, so it’s probably safe to say there’s at least one more on the way.” We nod at each other in understanding as  Scharch is already making his way inside to take care of business. 

I get in the driver side and we pull out of the parking lot slowly. I put my hand on her thigh, just wanting to feel as close to her as possible.

After about 20 minutes of driving in silence, I look to my right to see how she’s doing. I can’t believe how stunning she is, even covered in dried blood. I also can’t believe how close I came today to losing my whole reason for living.  _ Really living. _

“I’m so sorry Poppy. I should have been there sooner. I should have known. I should have never let you go last night.” She looks over at me and I can see the shock slowly wearing off. I can now see a look of relief and sadness taking its place behind those giant brown eyes. “If you’ll have me, I promise I will never leave your side again and I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me.”

Without saying a word, she slides across the front seat and nestles up under my arm and I gladly pull her in as close as our two bodies can get.

“I love you  Poppylan .” I’m surprised by my words, they just came out of my mouth. I can’t say I’m upset about saying it, but I feel a little crazy seeing that it’s only been a couple weeks of knowing this girl and since I’ve never even thought about saying it to anyone else before. She’s quiet for just a moment and I begin to worry that I said it too fast,  especially considering everything she’s been through in the last hour alone. However, I learned a long time ago that it’s better to say what you feel when you feel it, because you never know when you’ll lose the chance to say it again.

“I know. And the name’s Bobby.” I can hear the smirk in her voice and look down to see her,  _ MY _ Poppy, staring back up at me. She giggles and nestles back into my side.

“I love you too Tora.”


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Poppy _

I’m in a car. I have on a shirt that isn’t mine and no underwear. I don’t recognize the scenery flying by me outside the window, and I honestly cannot remember how I got here. There’s at least a  bajillion thoughts running through my mind right now and not one of them makes sense to me.

I feel a slight squeeze on my thigh and look down to see a massive hand holding on to it, but it doesn’t scare me, if anything it brings me comfort. Comfort for what though? Why am I needing to be comforted? Then, like a ton of bricks, my memories dump out on top of me, suffocating me as I drown in them. I’m instantly brought back to the smell of burnt oil and metal. To the sight of blood pooling just outside the door. To the already unconscious man laying between me and my saving grace. To the way my heart shattered into pieces knowing that I had just taken someone’s life. To the sense of comfort and relief that washed over me when Tora held me.

_ Tora. _

I cautiously look to my left and see him, eyebrows furrowed, staring straight ahead, focused on the road. Just the sight of him causes my chest to seize and my breath to hitch. He’s in deep thought. He must hate me now. How could he not? There’s no telling what he just had to go through for me. He watched me kill a man and then had to be the one to pick up the pieces as I fell apart. He doesn’t deserve this. 

“I’m so sorry Poppy” His words catch me off guard. “ I should have been there sooner. I should have known. I should have never let you go last night.” I look over at him, still in shock, but this time by what he’s saying. He’s blaming himself for all of this? After everything he just went through because of me, and he’s the one apologizing?

“If you’ll have me, I promise I will never leave your side again and I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me.” My heart couldn’t possibly expand more than it is in this moment. It was like feeling every broken piece inside of me coming back together and igniting a fire in my chest that sent a burning sensation throughout my whole body. I don’t know what to say but I know I have to get closer to him, to hold on to this precious moment, to feel safe in his arms and also to make sure all of this was real and not just my mind playing tricks on me. I slide across the seat and nestle up under his heavy arm and instantly feel at home. 

“I love you Poppylan.” His words surprise me but I can tell they surprised him more. It’s not like this is the first time that someone has said this to me, but it is the first time I’ve ever wanted to say it back to them. After everything today, this man was the one constant thing that kept me going and held me together, literally and figuratively. I owed him everything and I wanted to give it all, mind, body, and soul, to him willingly.

“I know. And the name’s Bobby.” The look of surprise that flashes across his face when I look up at him breaks some of the nervous tention between us. I can’t help but giggle at how adorable he is when he’s flustered like this.

I don’t know much about love, but I do know that God help anyone that tries to separate this man from me. He is mine and I am his and if it takes a few words to make it official, then so be it.

“I love you too Tora.” It feels like a literal weight lifts off my chest and my heart soars at the confession. We continue the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence but we stay attached like glue, both us grinning ear to ear.

We finally reach the Narin City limits a little over an hour later and are only a few miles away from Tora’s apartment. He insists we go there to check out my ‘wounds’ even though I’ve already told him I’m fine.

We pull up to the gate, hear the now familiar rattle of it opening, and he proceeds to pull into the same parking spot as last time. I follow him hand in hand up to his front door, ignoring the gawk from his neighbor that’s leaning over the railing having a late-night cigarette just a few doors down. 

Once we’re inside, we both stand there awkwardly like we don’t know what to do now. He turns on the overhead light and we both stare at each other startled. No wonder the neighbor was gawking. I hadn’t really taken into account the current state of our appearances until now. Tora is shirtless and has blood spattered down his left side with a pistol sticking out of his jeans and I can still feel the dried blood on the side of my face from my head wound.

“I’ll let you get a shower first, then we can check out that gash on your head. It’s not bleeding anymore but a steri-strip probably wouldn’t hurt.” He’s looking at me with concern and then amusement as a smirk flickers across his face, but it’s gone just as soon as it came.

“What?” I ask, not sure if it’s out of curiosity or self-consciousness.

“Nothing.” He says at first, then notices the look on my face. “It’s just you in my shirt. It’s probably my new favorite sight.”

My cheeks burn and I know he can see it. I saunter over to him with my hands behind my back.

“Oh yeah? Well, you better get used it.” My words come out a lot more seductive than I plan, but I’m honestly not mad about it. I decide to take my opportunity and stand on my tip toes so I can plant a kiss on the bottom of his jaw, since that’s all I can reach.

He reaches down and tucks a stray hair behind my ear, careful to avoid the cut on my head. I wish I knew what was going on behind those hazel gold eyes of his but the man is a fortress of mysteries. He kisses my forehead and then steps away to a linen closet down the hall, leaving me to feel the loss of his absence.

“The shower is just through those doors, just let me know if you need anything.” He hands me a towel and rag, nodding at the door across the room. I suddenly feel anxious about having to be alone again. I walk slowly across his living room towards the bedroom door. 

“And don’t take too long, or I’ll be coming in after you.”

His smile lights up his whole face and I can’t help but return the gesture, along with a small giggle. Yet, the more I think about it, the more I want him to come after me. Always. No matter what happens, or where I go, I want this man to be right there with me.

“Why don’t you just come join me then.” It was meant to be a question, but came out as more of a demand. I look him straight in the eyes to let him know that I’m not joking anymore and then before I let my nerves get the best of me, I turn around and walk towards the shower while pulling his shirt over my head. Praying that he wasn’t far behind me.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞🔞🔞
> 
> ❗️Mature Content Ahead❗️
> 
> I SMUTTED!  
> This chapter was mostly something I wanted to try and see if I was able to do. There's nothing in this chapter that deals with the plot of the story, so if you'd wish to just skip the juicy stuff, then you don't have to worry about missing anything critical!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and most definitely my first time trying to write a sex scene, so please feel free to leave a comment with any constructive criticism
> 
> Also for anyone that follows Lilydusk on Patreon. Check out Secret Garden post #77. It was my inspiration for this scene and a good visual for what I was trying to convey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Tora _

I stand there dumbfounded and trying to decide if I actually heard her correctly, but when she turns around and pulls my shirt over her head, captivatingly walking away and exposing her perfect curves, I know this has to be a dream. However, I pray that it’s not.

I start walking across the room to follow her and yet, I don’t remember telling my legs to move. It’s like I’m on auto pilot and my body is just naturally being drawn to her. I want her. All of her. 

I reach my bedroom door and she is standing just outside the bathroom. Brown waves of hair cascade down her back, perfectly framing her ass that looks even better in person than I imagined it would. She looks over her shoulder at me and grins. The look in her eyes is enough to drive me over the edge.

“Poppy-” I step towards her but she turns to face me and I’m rendered speechless. She’s perfect. Every little thing. From her pouty lips to her perky tits to the small pudge of her stomach, there’s not one bit of her I don’t want to claim.

She has a shy look on her face that makes me want to hold her. As I step forward and bend down to kiss her, she hooks her arms around my neck and easily lifts herself up, firmly wrapping her legs around my waist. My arms and mouth instantly engulf her and I slowly walk us over to the bed as the kiss between us grows from a small spark to a raging inferno. I slowly lay her on the bed and every inch of her is calling my name.

Before I’m able to lay down on top of her, she presses her hand to my stomach and I freeze. She sits up on the bed and looks up at me through her long black eyelashes. Without breaking eye contact, she starts undoing my belt buckle, then moves straight to the button of my jeans. She’s taking her time and for once I’m actually enjoying it. She pulls my jeans down, carefully laying the pistol on the floor beside the bed. She playfully runs the tips of her fingers just inside the waist of my briefs and the feeling of her touch on my skin so close to where I want her touching me most sends chills through my whole body. She suddenly pulls my briefs down, allowing my dick to spring out like a jack in the box. The look of surprise on her face at my size almost makes me laugh, but instead I just smile down at her.

“Well hello tiger!” She says playfully while laying back down, but this time pulling me with her and I can’t help but laugh with her now. 

I lay there on top of her for a minute just admiring her beauty. The way her hair lays perfectly around her, the red glow on her cheeks and nose from nerves, and those giant chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in if you weren’t careful. I wanted to cherish her and every single moment we shared together.

I lean in and softly kiss her bottom lip, then slowly trail my kisses down her chin, her jaw, and then her collar bone. I can already hear her breathing getting heavier and her back is slightly arched off the bed, pushing herself further against me. I continue trailing kisses down to her belly button, while my hands rub down her arms and then back up her sides, feeling the same shiver as before when I pass over her ribs. I make my way from her belly button to one of her hip bones. With each kiss her body starts writhing more and she lets out a low moan that pushes me further. My right hand grabs her hip to keep her still and my left finds its way to her breast as I continue my parade of kisses. It fits in my hand as if they were perfectly sized for each other. I lightly grab her nipple and slowly rub my thumb over it continuously, she loses all control and starts to really moan. I start making my way back up her body with kisses but stop at the breast that I’ve been neglecting and slowly take it in my mouth, all while keeping eye contact with her. If a dick could explode from too much blood flow, I’m sure mine would right now.

“Tora!” she says through ragged breaths. Her eyes are now closed like she’s trying hard to keep her composure.

I continue sucking and playing with her breasts until neither one of us can stand it anymore. I gently reach down between her legs and the wetness that greets me proves that she wants this just as bad as I do. I place the head of my dick at her opening and stop to look her in the eyes.

“Are you sure?”

_ Poppy _

_ Am I sure?!  _

A part of me appreciates the chivalry but the rest of me is screaming JUST DO IT ALREADY! I choose the less abrasive route and look him in the eyes while biting my lip and simply nod up and down instead.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything.”

He smiles and his dimples have me in even more of a puddle than I was before. He leans forward on his elbows, his arms framing my face, as he slowly enters me. He rubs my face and hair comfortingly and not once does he break eye contact. 

Tora is not a small man, so it didn’t surprise me that his member wasn’t small either, but I never expected anything that big. The pressure is overwhelming, but he is being so gentle and tender and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced with another human being. Once he’s fully inside of me, he waits a second to make sure I’m okay. I smile and nod in reassurance and then playfully bite his shoulder.

He starts moving his hips at a gradually growing rate and the mixture of pleasure and pain collide in a way that I can only describe as pure ecstasy. He continues to pump in and out of me slowly and we both just stare at each other, savoring this precious moment. He’s so gentle and thoughtful right now and it’s just what I needed. What we needed.

His repetitive motions hit the desired target and I know I’m not far from finding my bliss. He suddenly pushes deeper and I feel everything falling away around me. There’s nothing anymore. No room. No bed. Absolutely nothing. Just Tora and I wrapped together in a lover’s embrace, expressing our love in the purest form. I close my eyes to try and commit this moment to memory, but when I open them again Tora is staring at me with such a hunger in his eyes that I fall apart completely and can’t help but yell out his name as my head falls back and my body shakes with fulfillment.

Tora rolls off of the top of me and lays propped up beside me as I try and catch my breath. The room is still spinning but part of me hopes it never stops. I want to ride this high with him for as long as I can. I look over at his face and it appears to be carved out of stone. Every inch perfectly chiseled. I reach my hand up and stroke his cheek tenderly.

“That was perfect. Thank you.” I say the words low, still trying to find my voice.

“It really was-” He says grabbing and kissing my hand that was just rubbing his cheek. “But who said I was done with you yet?”

His face breaks into another dimpled grin and I can’t help but feel my body jolt back to life at his words. I sit up and push his shoulder back and quickly straddle him before he has time to refuse. I waste no time and take his massive member in my hand, holding it in place so I can lower myself down on top of it. As I do, we both moan out in unison and his growl is all the encouragement I need. I quickly start rocking back and forth as his large hands grasp my waste, helping to guide me where he wants me. 

This is much different than a few minutes ago. This is primal. This is untamed. This is fucking compared to making love. I now understand the difference between the two and I realize the importance of both.

“Fuck Bobby!” Tora exclaims through clenched teeth as his eyes roll back in his head. I decide to take this opportunity and show him what I’ve really got. I firmly plant my feet under me on each side of his torso and slowly start to bounce up and down on his length. He doesn’t even have to say anything, the look on his face tells me he’s feeling exactly how I wanted him to. My thighs start burning from the exertion but I push through the pain. Suddenly, Tora grabs my waist and sits up on the bed with me still in his lap, stopping me from continuing.

“Maybe we should take a little break for a minute.” he says through heavy breathing and I can’t help but provoke him.

“What’s the matter? Can’t keep up?” I playfully kiss the tip of his nose and without warning he rolls us both over but accidentally overshoots and we end up on the floor next to the bed.

Tora doesn’t say another word. He slams into me fast and hard and my body immediately craves more. I let out a sharp moan and I can tell it motivates him to continue. He slams into me again and I can feel my back begin to arch off the floor involuntarily. Using my fingernails, I dig into his back; trying to hold onto this moment, to hold onto him, trying to bring our bodies closer. If that’s even possible. With every thrust, he lets out a deep grunt and I know I can’t hold on much longer. His eyes are on me like a wolf on its prey. This isn’t a want anymore; this is a need. We are both so close to coming undone and it’s a truly magical feeling.

Without saying a word, Tora lowers his forehead to rest against mine. We lock eyes and with one final drive into me, we both come apart, shaking uncontrollably and panting for air that didn’t seem to be there. We immediately collapse beside one another, unable to speak.

I don’t know how long we laid wrapped up in each other on the floor, still covered in dried blood and sweat, but in complete euphoric bliss. If we never moved from this spot again, I would be happy.

“Let’s get a shower.” Toras voice is raspy and the vibration stirs my senses yet again.

“I don’t wanna!” I say as I defiantly curl further into his warmth.

“Another round?” he says mischievously as he’s looking down at me. I peer up out of the corner of my eye and know that I can’t tell him no. It’s not like I would want to anyways.

“You have to catch me first...” I quickly jump up and make a dash for the bathroom but Tora has me caught in his giant arms before I’m even fully on my feet. 

I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom. He starts the shower then sets me on the sink counter and takes my face in both his hands. He kisses my nose, then my forehead, then my chin and it’s such a sweet and comforting gesture. Steam begins to fill the room so I hop down from the counter and hold out my hand for him to take as I lead him into the shower, where we continue to enjoy and pleasure each other until we’re permanently ingrained in one another forever. 


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Poppy _

After our amazing evening together Tora and I were both reluctant to come in and talk to my mother, but knew that it had to be done. I feel my nerves tingling the closer we get to the theater. I’m wearing another one of Tora’s shirts and a pair of his boxers rolled up extremely tight so they’re able to fit around my waist. I was so sure of myself earlier when it would come the time for me to talk to my mother about Tora being an essential part of my life, but now my thoughts are getting the best of me. I look over at him as he’s driving and there’s not a trace of fear or worry written anywhere on him. I hope he stays this composed once we get there.

We pull up to the front door and I stare out the window while letting out a heavy sigh. My door opens and Tora’s standing there holding out his hand for me to take. Hesitantly, I grab it and instantly feel a wave of calm shoot across my entire body. I hold onto his arm with both of mine and let him lead me inside.

“Popsicle!” I hear the squeal come from across the room and instantly smile at the blur of blonde hair that’s running towards us.

“Quincy! I’m so glad you’re here!” I let go of Tora only long enough to catch Quincy in my arms.

“Umm, of course! I came as soon as I got your text.” Quincy was one extreme to the next but he was also the closest thing to a real friend that I had and he understood a lot of the things I went through without having to explain them. I pull away from our hug to look up at my tender friend and notice a huge gash across his right eye.

“Quincy! What happened to your eye?! It wasn’t -” I go to rub my fingers across the  steri -strips  above and below his eye socket that match the one on my head but he gently grabs my hand and pats it.

“Don’t you worry about me! You know how clumsy I am.” He grins deceptively but we both know that he didn’t give himself that injury, but I can tell he wants to save that conversation for later.

“OH! Here’s some clothes that I stopped and grabbed on my way over. I can’t believe you got taken in the nude. You little minx!” I cautiously eye Tora, already knowing his jaw is clenched before I see it for myself. 

“Uhh Quinceton, this is Tora....He’s the one that saved my life today.” Before I’m able to say anything else, Quincey is inches from Tora’s face and looking him up and down.

“My God. Your bone structure is impeccable!” We stand there awkwardly as Quincy stares down Tora like he’s a priceless piece in a museum.

“This the human chihuahua?” Tora says nonchalantly without taking his eyes off his nosey onlooker while I feel my cheeks glow with  embarrassment .

“Uhh Tora this is Quinceton Balthuman. He’s the son of Vincent Balthuman who is-”

“I know who Vincent  Balthuman is.” This is not the Tora I was just with an hour ago. This is grumpy and guarded Tora and I slowly rub his arm trying to calm him down. However, I am surprised at his clan knowledge and mentally remind myself to ask him about it later.

“So, is he part of the underworld as well? How did y’all meet? Are y’all like... ya know” Quincy says while winking, oblivious to the ticking time bomb in front of him and just enjoying playing 20 questions in true Quincy fashion.

“Well...I’m not really sur-” I start to admit that I have no idea what Tora and I are.

“No. Through work. And yes.” Tora says matter of  factly and it seems to be a good enough answer for Quincy.

“Oh my gosh!! You’re always hiding the good stuff from me. I’ll be needing all the details soon little miss. And you! Welcome to the family!” Quincy takes us both by surprise as he wraps Tora in a massive hug, which is slightly hilarious to see since they’re both about the same size. Tora’s eyes are wide with shock and I can’t help but let out a quick laugh.

“We should go upstairs.” Tora says trying to compose himself after the initial shock from his surprise assault wears off.

I smile and nod and we all head up the stairs. With each step I feel my heart rate increase. Out of everything I’ve been through in the last 24 hours, this may be the scariest. As we round the corner upstairs, muffled yelling can be heard and it only grows louder the closer we get to my mother’s office.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE’S BEEN MISSING? AND WHY THE FUCK AM I JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT ALL OF THIS? AND THAT BOY WAS INVOLVED?” My mother is usually a very composed woman. Even when she’s angry, she handles it with grace and dignity. Not now. She is livid and you can easily hear it, even out here in the hallway. 

I stop dead in my tracks, unable to move myself any closer to mt inevitable demise. Tora must feel my hesitation because I feel him squeeze my hand that’s currently white knuckling his bicep, and I subtly feel relief, but it doesn’t last long.

“WHERE IS SHE NOW? WHERE IS HE? I CAN’T BELEIVE YOU TWO DUMBASSES HAD THE AUDACITY TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!” My mother’s rage continues and part of me actually feels bad for Dean and Scharch.

“Why don’t you go get changed. I’ll handle this.” Tora looks down at me and as always, he is radiating with confidence and no sign of doubt. It’s slightly infuriating.

“I don’t want you going in there. Not alone and not while she’s like this.” I say as the berating continues on the other side of the door. 

“I can handle it sweetheart. If you go walking in there in my shirt and boxers, it’ll only make things worse.” he leans down and kisses my forehead and steps towards the door.

“Tora please!” I pull on his arm but he doesn’t budge.

“Pops, he’s right. He has to face your mother alone and you going in there like that will only set her off more. He will have to face things much worse than this if he’s going to be a part of our world.” Quincy’s words quickly bring me back to reality and I’m reminded that there’s a lot more to Tora and I than just love and amazing sex.

He’s a part of this now, my world, and he has to be able to handle tough situations on his own sometimes. I hate that I’m the reason for that, but the least I can do is respect his wishes. I pull myself to him and give him a huge hug and kiss before reluctantly pulling away from him.

Quincy takes my hand and leads me down the hallway in the opposite direction of Tora. I turn around and catch a glimpse of him right before we round the corner and I say a little prayer in my head that he’s still in one piece when I get back, because God help anyone, including my mother, if they so much as harm a hair on his head. 


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Tora _ __

I pause at the door until Poppy is out of sight and try to internally compose myself.

“YOU TWO IDIOTS BETTER BE THANKFUL THAT YOU’RE THE BEST MEN I’VE GOT!  OTHERWISE, YOU’D BE-” I take one last breath and open the door.

I step into the room and everything stops. The yelling, my heart, and time. It just all stands still. The blood shot eyes staring into my soul almost make me want to retreat but mostly because they resemble Poppy’s so much. I hope I never see hers look this way.

“You.” The word slithers from Don’s mouth like a snake about to strike. She slowly turns her attention back to Dean and  Scharch and they both gulp in unison.

“Did I not tell you two buffoons to get rid of him if you ever saw him again?” Her words are much calmer than before, but in a too calm way that makes my skin crawl.

“Ma’am, I-”  Scharch starts his rebuttal but is shot down instantly.

“Don’t you dare ‘ma’a,m’ me right now!” 

“You need to hear him out Don.” Dean stands and takes a step towards the awoken dragon that is Donna Wilkes, and I silently say a prayer for his soul as I watch the fire in her eyes try to burn a hole straight through him.

“I don’t  _ need _ to do anything! Especially not waste my time on someone that has no significance to this clan or family what so ever!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” The words come out of my mouth and again everyone is frozen and looking my way. I guess now is a better time than never.

“Mrs. Wilkes with all due respect, I’m not going anywhere.  Poppylan is very important to me and we’ve come too far to lose each other now.”

“She’s important to  _ you _ ?! She’s MY daughter and in the 24 hours that I’ve even known of your existence, she’s been beaten, kidnapped, and God knows what else! You obviously can’t protect her!” Something stirs in me when she says the last part and I’m trying to contain my own inner dragon from lashing back.

“There is so much you don’t understand-” her words come out almost sympathetically as she turns her back to me. Her shoulders slightly hunch and I can tell she’s exhausted, both mentally and physically.

“Try me. I get a lot more about your world than you realize. I can and will protect her. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for that girl.... or you.” I speak the truth and I say it sincerely and I pray it isn’t falling on deaf ears. Don’s posture screams defeat as she is leaning over her desk, but I know this battle isn’t going to end so easily.

“Some things can’t be taught. Sometimes it comes down to who you are as a person.” She stays bent over her desk as she speaks and I can’t help but feel like there’s more than meets the eye in this conversation.

“ Don he saved her life today.” Dean tries to aid me in my persuasion, but I can’t take credit where it isn’t due.

“Poppy had the situation handled by the time I got there. She’s a lot stronger than you think. She’s pretty fucking amazing actually.”

She turns to stare at me and I can’t quite gauge her thoughts. She then turns to Dean and slowly approaches him.

“This is why when you want something done, you have to do it yourself.”

In an instant, Donna reaches into Dean’s grey blazer where his pistol is kept but her arm is contained by Dean’s giant grasp. She looks up at him with tear filled eyes and roughly pulls her hand from his.

“Have you all lost your mind?! He’s not one of us! You need to decide right now where your loyalties lie.” She yells in desperation. Looking at each individual face in the room but my own.

“Don...you know there isn’t anything that we wouldn’t do for you, but that boy dropped everything for your daughter today and brought her home when your own men couldn’t. I am 100% loyal to the Wilkes family and that includes Miss  Poppylan . I will not condone any harm coming to this boy after everything he’s done for her today.” Dean’s words sit heavy on my chest. I look at Donna and our eyes lock. I can’t help but feel like she’s seeing something or someone else though.

“I don’t want you here. You don’t belong here. My daughter deserves someone that can protect her.” her words are so low that I have to really concentrate to hear them.

“I wil-” I start.

“I deserve to be able to make my own decisions.”

My heart flutters at the sound of her voice coming from behind me. I hadn’t even heard  Poppylan enter the room and I don’t know how long she’s been here but the sound of her voice alone makes me feel invincible.

“You’re still a child and have no idea what you want, let alone need. For God’s sake  Poppylan , you have no clue how the real world works!” the words are more of a beg than a threat.

“No thanks to you!” Poppy blurts out and it’s the first time I’ve seen her get angry. “All you’ve ever done is shield me from the real world. You taught me nothing of it or this clan. This legacy was left to both of us and it’s about time that I started being included in more of the decisions made around here.”

Donna stands there and looks at her daughter dumbfounded.

“Am I being punk’d?! I mean you people have one handsome man walk into your life and you all lose your fucking minds?”

The whole room stands there in  eery silence yet Donna and Poppy are perfectly mirrored statues of each other’s anger and neither are about to back down.

“ Poppylan if you want grown up responsibilities, then you have to stop acting like a spoiled child who was just told she can’t have the shiny new toy. Your father left this shit show to ME and no one else and until you can prove otherwise, then I will be the one calling the shots. Now pleas-”

“You’re the one acting like a child mother. If you would just listen to the people around you, then you wouldn’t feel like you’re having to do so much on your own. However, if it takes physical proof for you to stop causing such a rift in the only family you have left then I’ll get that for you.”

“Good luck with that Poppylan. Your father’s Will disappeared just like his bodyguard did the night he was murdered.” I can feel Poppy jump at her mother’s words and I know this subject is still hard for her to talk about. I see Donna’s shoulders drop slightly and you can physically feel the tension leave the room. Hopefully, this argument is over for now. 

“Speaking of, we need to up security and strike back at Ya as soon as possible.” Her last statement was pointed at Dean and  Scharch and they both nodded in agreement.

“It wasn’t  Ya behind the attack.” I stand there with my arms crossed hoping my posture shows that I’m confident about  my revelation. 

“I’ve worked with  Erikon and his men before and this wasn’t something put together by them.” Everyone just stares at me but I hold my ground.

“How can you be sure kid?” Dean asks 

“One, the tattoos. Both of Poppy’s attackers were covered and not a single one was done in  Ya’s usually clan style. Two, their plan was sloppy.  Erikon Ya is no mastermind himself but his men usually plan everything out to a point where there is no wiggle room.  Poppylan was able to outsmart these guys with no trouble at all. And third,  Ya never travels outside of his protected jurisdiction. This motel was an hour outside city limits. There’s no way he would chance doing business that far out. He’s too much of a coward.” I speak the truth and I know they’re realizing it.

“Then who else would want to take Miss  Poppylan ? And what were they hoping to accomplish with it?”  Scharch asks inquisitively.

“My guess is that they wanted you to think it’s  Ya’s doing. Maybe trying to start a clan war?” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Donna huffed out while going through things on her desk.

“It’s not actually. One of the perps kept talking about ‘Erik’ and you know how  Ya is. He has a lot of pride for his name and he would never go by just Erik.  Plus the timing is just too perfect with him getting out of jail for us to suspect anyone else. I agree with you mother that we need to up security, but I say hold off on the attacks of other clans until we get a better footing of this situation.” Poppy was standing beside me  now, her demeanor was much calmer than it was only a few minutes ago.

“We can set up surveillance near  Ya’s headquarters just to keep an eye on him for now?” Dean turns to Donna but she continues to stare at the papers on her desk instead of answering.

“Should probably set it up at Mystique.” I say instead of waiting on a response from Poppy’s mother.

“Why? It’s just an old ratty night club?”

“That’s where  Ya does a lot of his business. I bounced for him a few times and he always had business meetings there.”

“Okay! Then Dean and  Scharch you get started on the surveillance project and -” Poppy starts,

“No one is doing anything until I say so!” Don slaps her hands down on her desk and that’s our cue to go and let her have some space. She’s obviously had enough excitement today.

We all slowly walk to the door with Dean bringing up the rear. When we’re all through the door, Dean stays behind.

“I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry Miss  Poppylan , I think you made good progress today.”

With that he nods his head at us both and then slowly shuts the door behind us. Poppy takes my hand in hers and we head down the hall towards the exit. I can’t help but feel like Dean is right and that we did take a huge step in the right direction today, but I know that there’s still a lot more steps to take before we reach the end of this race. As long as each step involves this soft hand in mine, then I think I’ll be alright.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story and characters by the amazingly talented Lilydusk

_ Poppy _

I slowly open my eyes and my head is pounding. I look around the room and realize I’m still in the old sleazy motel wrapped in my purple towel. My heart is racing and I can physically feel my body starting to go into panic mode. I look all around the room for Tora but he’s not here. I’m alone. Again. I instinctively look down and notice the bloodied corps at my feet. I try to step back but the it’s like the small space between me and the lifeless man on the floor is disappearing and bringing us together at an alarming rate. I stick my hands in front of me hoping to stop the intrusion, but instead I’m met with blood-stained hands.

They’re my hands and they’re covered in blood. Blood from the man that I just shot. The man I just killed. 

Suddenly, the door flies open and Tora’s standing there looking at me stunned and disgusted.

“Poppy?” The hurt in his eyes is evident and I have to force my own eyes shut so I don’t have to see the revulsion on his face.

“Poppy!” I open my eyes again and the dead body on the floor is now replaced with Tora. He has a gaping bullet wound in his chest and his arms are reaching out to me for help. In the same way I was being drawn to the corps earlier, I’m now being pulled away from Tora writhing on the floor, unable to reach him, to help him, no matter how hard I try.

“Poppy!” He yells again and I break. This is all my fault. I did this to him.

All of the sudden, the walls around us start caving in and I’m unable to move. Everything is falling away and all I can hear is Tora calling for me.

“Poppy, fucking wake up!”

My eyes fly open and Tora’s in front of me with panic in his eyes. It takes me a minute to get my bearings and slowly I realize I’m in Tora’s bed. It was just a nightmare.

“Fuck Pops.” Tora wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. The weight and solidity of his arms immediately steadies my thoughts. The smell of his skin engulfing my senses and the warmth of his skin radiating onto my own melts away any remnants of panic I felt just seconds ago.

“I’m sorry, I must have had a bad dream.” I lay my head on his chest and he starts slowly stroking my hair in a very relaxing way.

“I’ll say. You scared the fuck out of me!” Tora gives my head a slight comforting squeeze. “Ya wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” It’s not that I don’t want to talk to Tora about my dream, but I’m honestly not really sure what to say.

“Well I’m here, so you can tell that boogeyman to go fuc-”

“Tora. I’m a murderer.” The words fall from my mouth like my lips weren’t able to hold the weight of them any longer. I can feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes and I bite my lip trying to prolong them from falling. Tora stops rubbing my hair instantly and replaces his arms around me to hold me in a tight hug.

“Poppy. You are a lot of things but a murderer is not one of them. You’re strong, both physically and mentally. You’re a whole lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. You’re easily one of the bravest people I’ve ever met and most importantly, you’re the sexiest human being alive.” I can feel the muscles in his jaw move against my hair and I can tell he’s smiling at his own cleverness.

“Seriously Pops, that asshat was nothing but a low life that made stupid and selfish choices for himself. If you hadn’t done what you did, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. You not only saved me but you saved others from having to go through the same fate as you by the hands of that sleaze bag.” My tears are actively falling now and I can’t help but feel like what he’s saying is partially true.

“Do you think he had a family?” The words come out of me in a big blubbering mess. The thought alone rips me apart and not even Tora can hold the pieces together right now.

“No.” He answers calmly.

“Ho-How can you be s-so sure?” I look up at him and notice the sullen look on his face, but instantly it’s gone. 

“Because people like him don’t have families. That’s probably how he got started in clan shit in the first place.” He looks down and smiles at me in a reassuring way. We sit in silence for a moment until I’m able to compose myself.

“Do you have any family?” I’m not sure what provokes me to finally ask Tora about his personal life but I figured now is as good a time as any.

“No. That’s probably how _ I _ got started in clan shit. Well, that and this really cute hamster I met one time talked me into it.” He flashes those dimples and I can’t help but to giggle along with him.

“I’m serious Tora. I want to know more about you.” Deep dimples are now replaced with deep furrowed brows. Tora stares off into the distance and the clench in his jaw sharpens significantly.

“I don’t know what to tell you Bobby. My mom died before I ever knew her and my dad abandoned me with Alice when I was little. She’s the closest thing to family that I have. Or, at least she was until you came along.”

I smile to myself thinking of the brazen old lady I had only met once, but instantly loved. It explains a lot about the way Tora handles certain situations and I love learning about what makes him  _ him _ . I look at him expecting his story to continue but he’s just sitting there in deep thought.

“ Ya know it’s not polite to stare.” He says cheekily after a minute or two passes, once again showing off his dimples

“I’m waiting on you to continue...” I say with my best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Tora let’s out a deep growl and looks at me from the corner of his eyes in mock frustration.

“What? Is it really that bad that I want to get to know and your past? You already know everything about me and my family! How is that by the way?” In my normal fashion, I’m rambling and got off on a tangent but it’s something I’ve been meaning to ask him anyway.

“I told you. I used to work side jobs for a lot of the clans in Narin. I tried to educate myself before just jumping into a job and I would always hear gossip through the grape vine while working. Your dad was a well-known and mostly appreciated leader in the gang community.” His words comfort me in a way I didn’t realize I needed. 

“What about your dad?” I can tell by Tora’s face that I’m pressing my luck, but something in me wants to keep pushing until I learn a little more about this mystery man that I’m currently cuddled up to.

“He was a lot like the guy at the motel. Just a low life that made shitty decisions out of selfishness and his own self-preservation.” Tora’s tone changes drastically and I know that now it’s my turn to be the one comforting him.

“You don’t mean that. If you and him share any DNA then there’s no way possible he was as terrible and selfish as you think.” I speak softly while rubbing circles on Tora’s bare torso.

“What kind of father just abandons their kid though, Pops? I used to stay with Alice when he was working but he always came back for me, until one night he just didn’t. And that was it.” The look on his face leaves a dull ache in my chest and I want nothing more than to make him feel as loved as he deserves to be.

“Were  y’all close?” Part of me is hoping the answer is no, but I know the truth when I look into Tora’s golden hazel eyes.

“He was my dad. He taught me everything I know and, in my eyes, he hung the stars. The feeling apparently wasn’t mutual though.” He gives me a half assed smile and I can tell he’s hurting from his confession.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, but I can tell you for a fact that you are loved beyond measure no matter what. By Alice...and me.” I pull myself up using Tora’s broad shoulders as an anchor and plant a kiss on the bottom side of his jaw that is still clenched.

“That old bag is incapable of loving anything other than pink fur and gambling.” His face immediately splits into a huge grin and I instantly go weak at the knees.

This time I roll over and straddle Tora’s lap, taking his face in both of my hands. I lean forward but stop so our lips are just barely touching.

“I love you Tora. Thank you for opening up to me.”

I feel his hands wrap around my back and he pull us together, closing the small gap that had been between us. Our lips collide and I'm suddenly a ship lost in a sea of passion. Without another word being muttered between us, I roll onto my back and Tora follows my every move like it’s choreographed. The weight of him against me puts every nerve in my body into overdrive. 

It amazes me how this man can take something like a nightmare and quickly turn it into a dream come true.


End file.
